Freddy Vs Jason: Rivalry
by KatPartridge
Summary: The best rivalries start young... come see young Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees... is so much better than sounds! Written by me and Kira Duvane.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Prom night was never supposed to be like this. Pam just found out she was three months pregnant, and she was just starting to show.

_No way I'd be able to fit into this dress now!_ Pam thought, staring at the hot pink leopard print Betsy Johnson prom dress.

She knew who the father was too, it was the jerk Elias Voorhees.

But Pam knew if her mom found out, she would disown her, so Pam squeezed into the dress that cost her $500.00, did her hair and put on her high heels that matched the dress.

She was thinking of what to name the baby. If it was a boy Pam would name him Jason, if it was a girl, Pam would name her Casey.

But Pam knew she had to enjoy Prom tonight, because it would be the last time she will have fun for a while, and her mom would think somethings up if she doesn't go.

But Elias was her date. She was gonna make Elias marry her, because she was carring his child.

**AT THE PROM**

"Hey Elias, I have something to tell ya." Pam said.

"What cutie?" Elias said. Elias was stereotypical white trash.

"I'm pregnant, with your child Elias." Pam said, rubbing the small bump on her belly.

"WHAT?" Elias yelled, causing all the attention to go there way.

"Yup. So marry me if you know what's right!" Pam said, but Elias was gone.

Pam ran home and just cried.

_______________________________

"Amanda Krueger?" The doctor asked quietly trying not to invade the girl's quiet prayers.  
She clutched the rosary beads tightly in her hands.  
She didn't look up, or open her eyes. Her mouth formed syllables only known to her.  
"Ms. Krueger?!" The doctor was growing impatient.  
The girl snapped from her prayers.  
"Yes Dr. Stevein?"  
Dr. Stevein smiled.  
"Amanda," He motioned toward a clipboard with various charts and graphs on it, " it seems that you are going to have a baby boy, and by the way the charts are looking, he'll be very healthy. Nothing looks abnormal, but you'll have to come back every month just to keep tabs on things. Things look great though."  
Dr. Stevein smiled again.  
His grey eyes were watery and bright as he lead Amanda back to the waiting room.  
"Please take a seat while your waiting for your ultra-sound."  
Amanda sat mechanically on his command.  
"Screw becoming a devoted sister to God and his righteous ways..." Amanda muttered shocking herself.  
She figured God would excuse her for that statement since she'd been...  
Amanda shuddered thinking about the night _it_ occurred.  
Anytime she thought about the word 'rape' she burst into tears explosively.  
She hadn't been herself since that night four months ago in the psychiatric ward at Westin Hills.  
She repressed hot tears.  
"Erich."  
Amanda found herself losing control again.  
Images flooded her brain driving all other thoughts away.  
The facts were the facts.  
She was pregnant with Erich's baby.  
"Why'd you do this to me Erich?" Amanda sobbed angrily, biting her lip as the memory of the way she had felt for Erich tugged at her heart strings forcing her to choke and sob.  
"Hey, it can't be that bad...What's wrong?" Someone asked patting Amanda on the back soothing her.  
Amanda sat up straight looking to her left.  
Another girl sat there staring at her.  
"I'm Pam. And you are?"  
"Amanda the tainted one." Amanda murmured.  
Pam looked over at Amanda.  
Pam had light ash blond hair parted at the side, tanned skin, and a HUGE friendly smile on her face, which was full of concern at the moment.  
Amanda liked this girl immediately.  
"Why do you say that?" Pam asked puzzled by Amanda's attitude toward herself.  
"I was a nun until four months ago when I was...was...was..." She couldn't finish.  
Amanda quickly composed herself.  
"Raped." She whispered.  
Pam looked her over, eyes wide with astonishment and pain.  
"I understand....I'm so sorry Amanda!"  
Pam hugged Amanda crying.  
Soon Amanda broke down too.  
They hugged one another and just let go.  
Amanda sat up straight first.  
"You wanna be friends? I mean we could hang out and talk about things if you wanted..."  
A thoughtful expression played over Pam's features...  
'Child like innocence.' Amanda thought.  
"I'd like that Amanda." Pam said quietly.  
"How about next time I see you here we make plans?"  
"Fine by me." Pam said, just as the orderlies came to cart the girls off for ultra-sounds.

Amanda watched as her unborn baby filled the screen.  
It thrilled her.  
'Oh Erich...Why? Why'd you ruin it?' Amanda though.  
"What are you going to name him?" The technician on her right asked conversationally.  
"Frederick Charles Krueger."  
The technician laughed.  
"Is that name absolute?"  
"Yes. He's going to be a good, god-fearing boy. I'll raise him right!"  
The tech. and Amanda chatted endlessly.  
'This'll show you Erich...I'm **_not_** a slutty bitch...I'm a Mother-to-be. And a good one at that...I swear it!'  
Amanda smiled to herself.  
She was going to met her new friend Pam in an hour.

__________________________________

Pam was glad she made a friend. Her mom kicked her out, and now she was living at one of those $45.00 a week motels in the "entertainment" part of town.

She was now 6 months pregnant with the baby, who was a little boy.

Pam hoped she didn't look like his father too much.

Pam knew she had to find a suitable living place, and suitable part of town to raise Jason in.

She already bought the cute little blue footie pajamas from Kmart for him. And she already picked up a fluffy teddy bear and an assortment of bottles.

Pam knew she had to get out of here fast, the "entertainment" district in Springwood was very sleazy, so she packed all her belongings and headed to a small lake town, Crystal Lake.

There she could raise her son in peace, and he could go swimming any time he pleased.

But she decided to pick Amanda up first and just have a girls day out, go out for lunch, shop for the baby boys they were expecting.

Amanda sat in the car next to Pam anxiously.  
"Any questions?" Amanda asked, glancing over Pam's way.  
Pam caught the look of passive calm wash over Amanda's facial features.  
"What do you mean?"  
Her tone was guarded.  
Amanda sighed deeply, "I mean about how a nun ends up pregnant...Just ask...I know you want to."  
Pam kept her eyes glued to the road.

Pam thought it would be rude to ask any questions. So she kept her mouth shut.

"So, how many months along are you?" Pam asked instead.

"Six." Amanda said.

"Me too!" Pam said.

Amanda looked at Pam incredulously.  
"No, seriously, we're friends...ask what you want. Anything."  
Pam remained quiet for a few minutes thinking.  
"Pam I'm okay with it, seriously, it's fine...I need to talk about Frederick and...Erich..."  
Would Pam ask?

"Okay, than what exactly happened? And why you of all people? I could understand silly little crazy me to get knocked up, but you!  
"Well, I was working at Westin Hills, then it, happened." Amanda said.

Pam just let Amanda talk.

"Well, I was helping the staff with the criminally insane patients when I met Erich...Guess what happened next Pam...I fell in love with him...and he did this to me..."  
Amanda went quiet again.  
Pam concentrated on the road before asking.  
"Tell me about Frederick. Why the name Frederick?"  
Amanda sat still.  
"It's just a name that I like."  
Pam giggled.  
"It's gonna get the kid beat up at school you know."  
Amanda just stared ahead remembering...Frederick...Because that was Eri...  
She stopped thinking completely as she and Pam pulled up in front of a tiny store.  
Westin Hills was really close.  
Amanda could sneak over and get word to..  
'Stop thinking about him.' She commanded herself gently.  
Today is Frederick's day.  
Enjoy your friend's company.

Pam ran into the convenience store and got some Pepsi and some cash from the ATM.

When she came out she decided to tell Amanda that she was leaving Springwood, as if she didn't already know. She had all her possessions in the back of her car, so it sorta gave it away.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Amanda asked.

"Yes!" Pam said.

"I- I just don't think I could do it." Amanda added.

"Look, the doctor said everything would be fine with your baby. I wish that was the same for me."

"What do ya mean Pam?" Amanda asked.

"The doctor said something was wrong with my baby." Pam said, looking scared.

"What is it Pam?" Amanda asked, curious.

"Pam? Why are you so pale?" Amanda asked shaking.  
Pam said nothing.  
"Pam? What's wrong with your baby? Is it serious?"  
Still no answer.  
Pam just put her head in her hands.  
"How did this happen?!"  
Amanda was worried.  
Perhaps Pam shouldn't leave Springwood right now.  
"Pam, let's go to my house and talk..you can stay there awhile...Just please don't leave your the only friend I got!"

Amanda took the wheel, and drove to her place. She lived at a nice house, on Elm Street. The numbers read "1428" it was a beautiful house, Pam would only dream of living somewhere that nice.

Pam thought Red Roof Inn was pretty fancy, and we all know those are not fancy.

"Pam, you can tell me what's wrong with you baby. I'm sure it's not that bad." Amanda pressed.

"Okay, oh how do i put this?" Pam said, as they walked into Amanda's living room.

"Come on., it can't be that bad!" Amanda said, she really wanted to know what was wrong with Pam's baby.

"If you promise not to judge." Pam said.

"Look, God's the only one who is right to judge." Amanda said, smiling.

"Well the doctors think th-that my my b-baby is one of those water head babies!" Pam said, crying.

"It can't be that bad Pam." Amanda said.

"Well, yeah! The doctor said he's gonna be d-d-deformed, and uhh uhh retarded." Pam said, she was now crying her eyes out.

Amanda offered her a tissue.

"Please Pam, just stay here until the baby's at least two, that way you'll always have somewhere to go."  
Pam shook her head.  
"I don't know Amanda, it doesn't seem right...like I'm overstaying my welcome."  
Amanda steered Pam toward the dining room serving a quick dinner.  
"Now, Pam quit being so bull-headed...You know it would be best for your baby if you stayed closer to the hospital..."  
"It's Jason."  
Amanda smiled.  
'Why Jason?"  
Pam sipped a little more coffee and debated on weather to discuss it, or not.

"Well Jason was my dad's name. I loved my dad. You could say I was the daddy's girl." Pam said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well when I was 11, my dad was shot, and died." Pam said, who was now in hysterics.

"How old are you anyway Pam?"

"Sixteen." Pam said.

"So your naming your little boy after your dad?"  
"Yup, it's the least I could do, my dad taught me so much." Pam said.

"Aww, so are you staying here or not?" Amanda asked.

"I'll stay, it would be best for Jason, I could find a job, and uh, he can play with your boy!" Pam said.

_THREE MONTHS LATER...._

_A_manda was the first to go into labor.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts to much!" Amanda Krueger gasped between contractions.  
They were only a minute apart.  
"WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THE DRUGS WHEN THEY OFFERED?!" Amanda wailed, as the nurses and Dr. Stevein carried out the rest of the delivery.  
"Your doing great Amanda...Atta girl!"  
And with a final push, the baby boy slipped out onto the bloody sheets.  
He didn't make a noise.  
The Doctor tried everything.  
The baby was unresponsive.  
The nurse picked him up and carried him to a table at the wall away from Amanda who was breaking down.  
The Doctor was just apologizing for the third time when...  
"OH GOD! HE'S PEEING ON ME!" Th enurse wailed indignantly.  
If this was any indication of the future...  
"Lord help me..." Amanda murmured before the Doctor brought the baby boy over to his mother so she might see him.  
"Oh, Frederick? Are you okay precious?" Amanda cooed looking down at the blanket wrapped bundle lovingly.

"He's so beautiful!" Pam said to Amanda.

"I know."

"Can I call him Freddy?" Pam asked, looking down at the blond hair, blue eyed little boy.

"Sure!" Amanda said, "Would you like to hold him?"

Pam nodded, and held Freddy.

"Your a cutie, aren't you!" Pam said. Freddy just cooed.

"AHHHHH!" Pam screamed, her water broke.

"NURSE! PAM IS IN LABOUR!" Amanda yelled, taking Freddy back, and praying.

"Please dear god let Pam be okay...and little baby Jason...Isn't that right Freddy?"  
Amanda whispered as Freddy took in the room.  
He was peeing again.  
"Freddy?! We do not pee on Mommy!"  
Freddy smiled a toothless grin and Amanda relented.  
"Don't do it again." She warned.  
Pam was screaming bloody murder and then she was crying.  
"Oh, god nooo....Please no....Jason?!"  
Everything was quiet.  
Amanda jumped out of her bed, ripping an IV out of her arm painfully.  
Clutching Freddy around his middle she feebly made her way to Pam's room.  
Pam was sitting on the bed crying quietly.  
"Pam what's wrong? Where's Jason?" Amanda asked.  
Pam's eyes were wild.  
She continued to cry.  
Amanda sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged Pam.  
"It's alright..."  
Pam whirled around angrily Jason in her arms.  
"DOES THIS LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU AMANDA?!"  
"Dear god above..." Amanda muttered.  
Baby Freddy began to giggle causing baby Jason to cry...

Pam was scared, her son, so small, so weak, he didn't look like he had a very good chance of surviving.

Jason's cry was so weak, so quiet.

Jason looked very sick.

"Mommy's here baby." Pam said, holding Jason close.

"He, he looks sick." Amanda said, looking at little Jason.

Jason was about half of Freddy's size, and Jason was completely bald, only hair on him was his eyelashes. Jason's eyes were ice blue, but the left one was all droopy, and the right one was in the correct place, but it was almost swollen shut. And his lips were all disfigured, and didn't seem to close properly. And his head was HUGE.

"Amanda, I'm so so concerned, I love him, but but I'm afraid." Pam said.

"It will be okay Pam. Jason seems to love his mommy." Amanda said.

Pam brightened immediately, coddling her infant son in an absolutely motherly fashion.  
Pam still felt jealous of course.  
After all Amanda got a a gorgeous, healthy, vibrant baby boy and Pam's son had been shafted out of life it's self basically.  
"Would you like to hold Jason?" Pam asked Amanda, who was fussing over Frederick and his tangle of coppery-blond hair.  
Amanda surrendered Freddy willingly enough, exchanging him for Jason.  
He really was a frail little guy.  
His breathing was shallow and low.  
His face was totally deformed.  
Amanda would never admit it, but he _was_ a homely little fella.  
Still she fussed endlessly over the infant, while Pam studied baby Freddy.  
"Hey buddy!" Pam cooed at Freddy.  
He gurgled back a response.  
Pam hugged him close.  
He giggled as he released his bladder.  
Pam rolled her eyes jealously as they flickered over to her little Jason.  
Amanda brought Jason back to his Mommy, picking Freddy up gingerly, hugging his chunky body.  
Freddy decided he was hungry then.  
As he suckled and spit up, Amanda remarked: "Your still a weak little boy aren't you? huh?"  
Pam leaned back in the bed furiously.  
How dare Amanda even think her child was weak compared to Jason?  
He was a truly helpless child...besides the only thing weak about Freddy was his bladder.  
"Pam, me and Freddy are gonna let you and Jason rest a while...talk to ya later."  
Pam rolled over, admiring her little trooper, who was sleeping soundly.  
"Jason, What am I gonna do with you?"  
When she looked at Jason all she saw was Elias.

Jason was born on the stroke of midnight on Friday, June 13th 1983, where little Freddy was born at 10:30, Thursday June, 12th.  
Pam looked at Jason, he had his father's eyes, but didn't look any thing else like his father or his mother. He was too deformed, and tiny.  
Jason slept for all but 5 minutes.  
His weak little cry startled Pam.  
"What is it sweetie?" Pam cooed.  
He was hungry, so Pam started to breast feed him, but Jason didn't comprehend how to feed.  
"DOCTOR?" Pam screamed.  
A nice woman doctor ran in.  
"Yes?" The doctor asked.  
"My baby can't feed off me, and and well he uh needs to eat!" Pam said, shaking.  
"Okay, okay." The doctor said, taking out a syringe, putting it in some special formula, and feeding it to Jason.  
Jason didn't eat much at all. But the doctors took him and ran tests.  
The results were no shock to Pam. Hydrocephalus and mental retardation.  
The doctors handed Jason back to Pam and said she could go home if she liked.

_______________________________________________________

Amanda and Freddy waited patiently at 1428.  
Amanda made a welcome home dinner for Pam, and had bought more baby stuff for the boys she was sure would become fast friends.  
A crunch of gravel in the driveway announced Pam's home coming.  
Amanda stood still.  
Was Jason okay?  
Had he survived?  
It was the moment of truth as the door slowly opened.  
Freddy leaned forward and giggled giddily...  
Pam was angry...  
"What's wrong?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"THOSE DUMB DOCTORS! SAID JASON SHOULD ONLY LIVE TO 12 IF HE'S LUCKY!" Pam yelled, looking down at Jason who looked so lost in the tiny baby carrier.  
"We'll feed him some milk and make him strong." Amanda said, also looking at Jason.  
He looks so sick Amanda thought.  
"Amanda,do you have syringes?" Pam asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Jason can't suck on a nipple, or a bottle. And he needs this medicated formula the doctor's gave me." Pam said, taking a small bottle of formula out or her purse.  
"Poor baby." Amanda said, laying Freddy down on a white changing table.  
She only hoped he didn't pee all over her.

Thank god Freddy didn't have to pee.  
Amanda quickly changed him and sat him in the crib next to the couch.  
"Pam some mail came for you today."  
Amanda said pulling a manila envelope from a drawer in the kitchen.  
Pam looked at the address.  
It was from Elias.  
"No..." Pam opened the envelope and scream as she saw the title:  
Custody Rights  
"This isn't happening!!!!" Pam yelled slinging the papers everywhere.  
"What isn't?" Amanda asked bending over to pick them up.  
She read them.  
"Pam what are you gonna do?!" Amanda's voice was high and panicked.

________________________________

"I'M NOT LETTING HIM SEE MY BABY!" Pam yelled.  
"We have to go to social services." Amanda said.  
"WE NEED TO GET HIM IN THE SLAMMER!" Pam screamed, holding her small, fragile son close.  
"Okay, you have any proof of abuse?"  
"THIS SCAR!" Pam said, showing Amanda a scar on her neck.  
"Okay, lets go to social services and order a file of protection." Amanda said, grabbing Freddy, putting him in a baby carrier and running into the car.

"Unless you have evidence of abuse beyond that scratch, I don't see why Elias Voorhees can't gain full custody of his son...People have told us some ugly stories about you....We have documented statements, plus you don't have a safe home to raise a child in." The social worker had said.  
He added further insult to injury by saying: "Mr. Voorhees seems to be a nice, responsible adult."  
Amanda lost it.  
"SO CAN PAM DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HERSELF AND JASON?!"  
The man shooed them from the office.  
Pam sat in the drivers seat fuming.  
"HOW THE HELL CAN THEY SAY THAT?! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"  
Amanda cradled Freddy in her arms.  
"Pam?" She whispered.  
"What?"  
Amanda smiled.  
"Take Elias to court over abuse and infant endangerment...he came to the house with a gun threatening Jason and Freddy's lives if you don't give Jason up..."  
Pam nodded grimly.  
"Day of legal procedures here we come." Amanda muttered as the two girls sped to the court house.

Pam was sitting on the couch at Amanda's house, watching G.I. Joe on TV, it made her sad, because when Pam was younger, her and her dad used to watch it together.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
It was Elias.  
"GIMME MY BABY BOY!" He demanded.  
"No." Pam said.  
"Can I at least see him?"  
"Sure."  
"Are ya sure this is mine?" Elias said, looking at Jason.  
"Naw, he's the Easter bunny's!" Pam shouted...

"Really?"  
"NO YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT! HE'S YOURS!"  
"What the hell, you aren't that ugly." Elias said to Pam.

"WHAT?!" Amanda screeched defensively.  
"PAM'S A LADY...YOU DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER!!!"  
Elias smirked.  
"No, she's a slutty whore...just ask around!"  
Elias's insult stung Pam's pride.  
"YOU JACKASS!" Pam screeched, picking up Jason and running to her bedroom.  
Amanda slammed the door in his face.  
"What did that mean?" Amanda wondered.  
"Pam?" She called down the hallway.  
The response, muffled sobs.

"I'm not like that. Not at all." Pam sobbed, handing Jason his teddy bear, witch was a little bigger than the small baby.  
"What dose he mean, ask around?" Amanda asked.  
"Well I had a lot of guys who liked me in high school. Elias drugged me up, and well uh you know, did me." Pam explained.  
"So it wasn't your fault." Amanda said.  
"No it wasnt! He slipped something in the soda he gave me!"  
"Were taking him to court. Where's Freddy?" Amanda asked, feeling as if something went wrong.

Amanda raced out of the cramped bedroom that Pam had insisted on sharing with her infant son.  
Her eyes met a vacant living room.  
The boys who had been playing in the floor were gone; only their teddy bears remained.  
Amanda didn't realize she was screaming until Pam joined her in the living room.  
Pam was initially shocked.  
"Elias?" Amanda whimpered, throwing a sideways glance toward Pam meaningfully.  
Pam went numb.  
"Elias." She agreed quietly.  
There was a cooing from outside the screen door.  
Amanda threw it wide open.  
Freddy layed sprawled out on the steps with a piece of denim in his mouth and a little bit of blood on his lip.  
Amanda shakily picked him up.  
Freddy giggled pointing at Pam.  
"Bitch!"  
Pam looked horrified.  
"Amanda, today is the court trial...and Elias has Jason!!!!"  
Amanda shook her head.  
"He wouldn't..."  
"He's going to..."  
Pam grabbed Amanda's sleeve.  
"COME'ON! ELIAS HAS MY BABY BOY!!!"  
The two teens sped toward the court house.  
They had two minutes to make it there, or Jason would legally belong solely to Elias.  
Pam was frantic.


	2. Amazing Things

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"COME ON!" Amanda yelled, once she got stuck behind a red light.  
"GUN IT!" Pam yelled, stepping on the gas for Amanda.  
They made it to the county courthouse in time!  
The session started once they got there

"Ms. Voorhees why were you late?"  
Pam rambled thought the story adding:  
"Elias stole my son!"  
The judge sneered.  
"Didn't you mean our son, Ms. Voorhees?"  
"Don't give me that fuckers last name! I mean, My son, because Elias said he wanted nothing to do with him!"  
Amanda nodded as Elias entered with Jason in his arms.  
Poor Jason was covered in bruises.  
"YOU!" Amanda screamed defiantly.

"Jason, baby, are you okay?" Pam asked, crying, her son looked even more sickly.  
"He wouldn't shut up." Elias said, explaining the bruises.  
"YOU SHOULN'T HURT HIM! IF HE DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH WRONG WITH HIM!" Amanda screamed, looking at Jason.  
"He's gonna be a great increase for my welfare check, oh and I bet I could get disability for this fucker." Elias said, unaware that the judge was listening.

The judge heard, but turned a deaf ear to it.  
"The court case may proceed, Pam do you have any evidence against Elias testifying he isn't a good Father?"  
Pam was furious.  
"A GOOD FUCKING FATHER DOESN'T HURT HIS OWN CHILD!"  
The judge turned to face Elias.  
"Have you hurt your son?"  
Elias shook his head.  
"I do not recall doing such a thing."  
"JASON'S RIGHT THERE!!!" Amanda shrieked angrily.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO MY OWN SON?" Pam cried.  
"No I don't. But Elias rules against it." The judge said.  
"LOOK AT JASON! HE'S COVERED IN BRUSES THAT HE DIDN'T HAVE THIS MORNING! LOOK!" Pam said holding up Jason, who just really, needed his mommy.  
"AND LOOK WHAT ELIAS DID TO MY BABY!" Amanda yelled, showing him Freddy.

Everyone stared.  
Freddy looked fine...until he repeated his word.  
"Bitch!" He said solemnly.  
The judge gasped.  
"Did Elias teach him that word?!"  
Pam nodded.  
"Right after he sunk in the house after the boys crawled to the living room."  
The judge glared at Elias.  
"I'm a PASTOR! You can't say that in front of children!"  
Elias stuttered, tripping over the easiest words.

"ELIAS, NO CUSTODY OF YOUR CHILD! If Pamela wants to give you supervised visitation, that's up to her, but no way! Your being charged for child abuse and infant endangerment!" The judge said, and Elias was charged with 1 year in jail.

"I told you mommy will make it better." Pam cooed to Jason.  
Jason just looked at Pam, and cried for his teddy bear.  
"Calm down cutie." Pam said. But Pam was even more amazed, that Freddy, who was only a month old was already able to say things, he was a very advanced child. Pam knew Jason would never be.

__________________________________________________

Jason was still not responding to his name like normal babies.  
Pam practiced with him everyday while Amanda tried to un teach Freddy his new favorite word.  
"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Freddy squealed.  
Jason rolled over and gurgled a reply.  
"NO JASON! BITCH ISN"T YOUR NAME!" Pam said in frustration, throwing a glare at Freddy.  
"We'll just go outside." Amanda suggested.  
"Bitch!" Freddy squeaked, arms out stretch toward his Mom.

"Jason, look at what Mommy has." Pam said, waving his teddy bear slowly in front of him.  
No response. Freddy even responded to her when she waved something at him.  
"Jason?" Pam asked.  
Jason went still.  
"JASON! WAKE UP!" Pam shouted. She picked him up, and felt his pulse. It was very slow. But he was alive, but unconscious. He must have hit his head.  
So Pam went upstairs and got Jason dressed, in his little footie pajamas (that were too big on him), and rushed him to the hospital. She jotted a quick note to Amanda.  
Pam knew Jason wasn't just sleeping it was more serious.

___________________________________________________

At the Doctors Office:  
"Ma'am, your son....The tests don't look very good."  
Pam went still.  
"WHAT?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO HELP HIM, THAT'S WHAT I'M PAYING YOU FOR!!!!" Pam shouted, gaining the attention of the waiting room.  
The doctor led Pam to the room Jason was in.  
The doctor's mood was sullen.  
"You might want to say your last goodbye....he' gone."  
The heart monitor was silent.  
Pam' heart sank.  
She wondered if there was a god.  
Suddenly as she leaned over, Jason he became animated grabbing her hair and tugging.  
"JASON?!" She shrieked smiling.  
Pam knew in an instant Amanda had been praying.  
Maybe there was a god after all.

At the house:  
Pam found Amanda on her knees in the kitchen next to the note she'd left.

"Mommy's so glad your alive!" Pam cooed to her son, who was clinging to her.  
"I've been praying, I'm so glad the baby is okay." Amanda said, kissing Jason lightly on the head.  
"Thanks Amanda. They thought he was gone." Pam said, happy her baby was alive.  
Freddy sat in the high chair, flinging mashed potatoes all over the wall.  
Oh how Pam wished Jason could fling potatoes, or at least drink out of a bottle. But he couldn't and Pam knew she would have to accept it.  
Five Months Later...  
The boys were now six months old.  
Freddy just began to feed himself by a spoon, and crawl around.  
Jason was very behind as far as development goes.  
He still couldn't hold his head up by himself, and he still had to drink out of the syringe.  
Jason was still months away from crawling or feeding himself.  
Pam and Amanda were very concerned for Jason's sake. He was still very small, and sickly looking.

________________________________________________________________________________

Pam sat teaching Jason his name.  
He almost knew it.  
"Bitch!" Freddy squealed.  
Amanda sighed exasperatedly.  
"Freddy, say 'beaches' okay?"  
"Biatches!" Freddy yelled clapping.  
Pam and Amanda exchanged glances.  
"I just can't get through to him." Amanda sighed while Freddy crawled over to Jason taking his teddy bear.  
"Let me try." Pam said quietly moving to Freddy's side.

"Beaches, Freddy. Come on, say it for me?"  
"Beach bitch!" Freddy said, giggling. You could tell little Freddy thought Pam was pretty.  
"Well Amanda, at least he said beach." Pam sighed.  
"Yeah. FREDDY GIVE JASON HIS TEDDY BEAR BACK!" Amanda yelled, taking the fluffy teddy bear, and handed it to Jason who was trying to roll over.

Freddy's face crumpled, and tears were streaming out of his eyes.  
"BEACH BITCH!!! BEACH BITCH!!!" He wailed.  
"I could fucking kill Elias at times like this." Pam breathed.  
Then something incredible happened.  
"Mmmmoooommmy." Jason whimpered.  
Pam and Amanda began to literally jump up and down screaming:  
"HE DID IT!!! HE DID IT!!!"  
Freddy sat back dejectedly and muttered:  
"Beach Biatches."

Pam was so proud of her son!


	3. Anger

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Freddy was becoming restless.  
Pam noticed first, pointing out that normal children didn't toddle to the living room window and stare out of it all day.  
Jason had taken Freddy's lead.  
One day Amanda figured out why.

Jason was just starting to crawl around (well at 11 months, it was about time!) and he seemed to look up to Freddy.  
"ASS!" Freddy yelled, as he noticed Jason following him.  
"FREDDY!" Amanda screamed, wondering where Freddy learnt all those swear words.  
Jason only knew "mommy" but that was a much more suitable first word than "bitch"

"Where are you learning those words Freddy?!" Amanda screamed, snatching him up to be on eye level.  
Freddy glanced at the window and back at Amanda.  
"Jason ass!" Freddy said quietly.  
Amanda figured it was time to teach Freddy a lesson.  
She took him to the kitchen and washed his mouth out with soap. He giggled.  
When she put it down,He picked it up and shoved it in his mouth.  
"PAM HELP ME!" Amanda yelled trying to force it from Freddy's jaws.  
Pam hit the door way.  
"Amanda...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"  
Pam rushed over.  
Freddy spit it into her hand smiling.  
"Pretty Beach Bitch!"

"NO! JUST CALL ME PRETTY OR PRETTY PAM!" Pam yelled, annoyed at where Freddy learned these words, Pam and Amanda hardly ever swore, and if they did it was when they were alone.  
"Mommy." Jason said weakly from the other room.  
"Amanda, lock Freddy in the play pen." Pam said walking to the other room to see her son.  
"Mommy." Jason said, looking sad.  
"Why are you sad?"  
"Mommy." Jason said, tears rolling down his face, what was wrong? Did Amanda know? Pam hoped she did!

"What's wrong Pam?" Amanda asked.

"Can you tell what's wrong with Jason? Please say you can! I know somethings not right, but what is it?"

Pam whirled around angrily.  
"Freddy hurt his damn feelings Amanda!"

"Oh my, WHAT DID YOU DO FREDDY?" Amanda yelled, Freddy toddled into the living room with a big smile on his face.  
"IDIOT!" Freddy yelled at Jason, who wanted to be picked up by his mom.  
Pam picked Jason up.  
They were going to start planning Freddy and Jason's 1st birthday party soon!


	4. Getting Ready For The Party!

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The house was decked out in blue and black streamers.  
Blue being Jason's favorite colors and Black being Freddy's favorite.  
"Pam how did I end up with Freddy? He's an infant and I'm scared of him? Why? I mean his dad was a sociopath,ya know...but,..."  
Pam interrupted.  
"What did Erich look like?"  
Amanda thought.  
"Blue eyes...Coppery-Blond hair...Pointed facial features...Freddy is his mirror image almost."  
Pam fell silent.  
"And why did you 'go out' with Elias in the first place?"

"Well, lets see, because well i don't have the highest self esteem. And he called me sweetie, cutie and all that stuff 15 year old girls love to hear from guys. You see I was and still am the girl who can rock the rock and roll tee shirt, and make it look hot. I was never a prep, but not really a tom boy either. So I mean, when Elias asked me out, I said yes, and it was the wost mistake ever! But I am glad we did go out, because i wouldn't have my little boy." Pam said, picking up Jason, who finally pick his head up on his own, and finally was on the bottle, but Pam still had to feed him.

Amanda nodded blankly.  
"It wasn't that way with Erich..."  
Pam had to ask...

"Freddy!" Jason squeaked.  
"Jason!" Freddy shrieked angrily.  
Freddy didn't like Jason that was apparent.  
The two mother's didn't mind.  
"Well, Erich was a possessive control freak, who couldn't keep himself to himself for to long...He admitted he had feelings for me...I didn't share them at the time, and well, he flew into a rage and that resulted in Freddy."  
Pam nodded.  
The decorating was almost done.  
"Oh, Pam...This morning when I was making the cake and frosting, I saved some for you to give to Jason...If you want."  
Pam was touched by Amanda's kindness.  
it never ceased to amaze her.  
Jason was fond of Amanda too.  
This made Freddy extremely unhappy.  
Pam shuddered.  
Freddy was a mini version of Erich it sounded like.  
Pam smiled at Amanda as she brought back the icing..

"Look baby, look what Amanda saved for you." Pam said, picking up her little boy, who was wearing black stretch pants, and a blue tee shirt.  
Pam fed Jason the frosting.  
"Yummy?" Pam asked, seeing her baby, smile (or try to) was just so precious...

Amanda giggled behind Pam.  
She was enjoying watching Jason gobble up the icing.  
"Freddy doesn't like it that much, I'm glad someone does..." Amanda trilled happily.  
Pam nodded tasting it herself.

A knock resounded on the door.  
Amanda ran to answer it.  
But waiting on the other side was the man who shattered her life...  
"I'll save the pleasantries Amanda, These are Freddy's things."  
Erich looked over her shoulder.  
"See ya little guy!"  
He was still wearing the sweater and fedora that he wore the night...  
Erich was gone and left Amanda holding the bag...Literally.  
Pam was curious.  
"What's in it?"

It was a normal "Happy 1st Birthday" bag, but Pam had a feeling it wasn't a Tonka truck or something like that.  
"Look, Freddy, you got a present." Amanda said, opening the bag.  
It was the same sweater and fedora hat that Erich had on.  
Freddy loved it, and wore it immediately.  
Then the door bell rang again, this time it was two People in Pam's life that she hated.  
Elias and her mother.


	5. Drama Party

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Pamela, how dare you keep me from seeing my grandson." Pam's mom said, pinching Jason's cheeks. Jason screamed.  
"Well mom, let's see, you disowned me when i was pregnant!" Pam yelled, mad that her mom and ex-lover were here.

Elias nudged Pam's mom.  
"Ugly little guy isn't he?"  
Pam's mom nodded.

"ASS!" Freddy said to Elias.  
"Now see, that's how I wish MY boy could be, but no, i get THIS ugly little fucker." Elias said to Pam's mom.  
Jason looked like he was gonna cry.  
"DON'T CRY OVER SPILT MILK!" Pam's mom yelled at Jason, who started to cry uncontrollably.

"MOTHER, YOUR SCARING HIM!" Pam yelled angrily.  
"Elias has a point Pam...he is ugly."  
Pam turned to Amanda.  
"Is he?!" Pam yelled again.  
Amanda froze.  
"Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?"  
"Amanda?!"  
The moment of truth was upon her...  
"God help me..." Amanda whispered, processing the question.

"Look, looks don't matter." Amanda said, not wanting to make Pam or Jason cry.  
"Just tell me! NO MORE HOLDING BACK THE TRUTH!" Pam yelled.  
"He's not the most, uh most attractive child." Amanda said, telling Pam her child was ugly in the nicest way.  
Pam was holding Jason, who was crying, and Pam started to cry.

"Pam? Don't cry..."  
Pam looked up.  
"I HATE YOU ALL!"  
Amanda was stung.  
"Pam, your so ungrateful!" Amanda screamed.

Pam didn't want to be a bitch, or ungrateful at all.  
She was very thankful, but still, none of this would have happened if Elias and her mother came.  
"Bitch." Freddy said, as Pam walked by.  
"Yes I am Freddy." Pam said, still crying.  
Pam and Jason were going to leave after the party, start a whole new life, she highly doubted that anyone would stop her.  
"Mommy thinks your cute." Pam said to Jason.

After the party was over, and every one went home, Pam started to pack her and Jason's bags.  
"Amanda, I'm really sorry." Pam said.

Amanda massaged her temples.  
"No Pam, I was acting like a jerk...I'm sorry...you just put me on the spot and I got nervous...You shouldn't leave you know..."

"I just feel like I'm a burden. If you want me to stay, I will but I know having me and Jason is a handful." Pam said.  
"No, what Jason needs is a home, and sorry Pam, but I don't think a sleazy motel is the best place to raise a child with so many special needs." Amanda said.

Pam considered it for a moment.  
"Amanda, my hands are tied..What the hell am I suppose to do...and don't give me this prayer BS."  
Amanda nodded.  
"Let's go back to the Doctor and see if there's anything he can do for..."  
"JASON!" Pam hollered fearfully.  
Amanda turned just in time to see...

Jason on the floor, vomit all over him, and he lay there almost lifeless, and his head was bleeding.  
"Jason?" Pam asked, no response.  
Amanda and Pam grabbed there babies and ran to the hospital.


	6. Freddy Chapter

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amanda left the hospital with Freddy after the doctor told Pam and her of Jason's state.  
Amanda knew it would be better if she kept out of Pam's hair, and just spent some one-on-one time wither HER little boy.

In the car Freddy just cried and cried in the backseat.  
Amanda glanced in the rear veiw mirror in time to see Freddy wave a Blue Teddy Bear at her.  
"Oh, so you want to go back and give Jason his teddy Bear?"  
Freddy quite sniffling and nodded like he understood.  
Amanda sighed.  
"Maybe there's hope for you yet."  
Freddy grinned.

"Come on, Freddy, lets give this to Jason, them me and you will go to Chuck-E-Cheese!" Amanda said, eager to take her little boy to the indoor play place.  
So Amanda ran up, handed the baby blue teddy bear of Jason's to Pam, and drove Freddy to Chuck-E-Cheese.

Freddy sat drooling onto his diaper bag.  
Amanda sat dissecting a piece of pizza, slowly pulling it apart.  
It felt good to be out of the house...  
Amanda glanced around her settings, holding Freddy on her lap gently bouncing him up and down.  
"Amanda? Can we talk?"  
Amanda cringed.  
Why did Erich all of a sudden out of the blue want entrance into her and Freddy's lives?

"Sure." Amanda said.  
"What a cute little boy. Freddy is it?" Erich said, waving at Freddy, who was wearing the sweater and hat that he got Freddy for his birthday.  
"What do you want?" Amanda asked, sipping her Sprite.  
"I want some custody, or at least some visitation." Erich said.

Amanda choked.  
"What?! Visitation?! No, Erich, Freddy can't be around someone like you..."  
Erich cocked his eyebrows.  
"What kind of person might I be Amanda?" He sneered.  
Across the table Amanda felt compelled to grab Freddy and run...Erich was playing a dangerous game...Amanda wasn't sure what yet though.

"Daddy?" Freddy asked.  
"See Mandy? He called me daddy." Erich said, giving her a "come on, please?" look.  
"And come on, I'm not as dangerous as your friend's baby's father. I would never abuse Freddy just because he wanted a bottle or what not. I'd only wrap him in a huge hug."  
"I don't know." Amanda said, looking at Freddy who wanted to be held by his father.  
"Hey look Freddy, let's play in the ball pit." Amanda said.

Freddy wasn't easily swayed.  
"Daddy?"  
Erich pleaded some more.  
"Erich...I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't..." Amanda said, picking up her son and his diaper bag.  
Erich caught her around the waist.  
"Amanda,...Your still in love with me and you know it..." Erich whispered hugging her and Freddy.  
Amanda shoved him away fearfully.  
"No Erich...Not anymore."  
Erich's features became livid and Amanda knew she'd crossed the line.  
"You'll pay for this Amanda."

"DAAAADDDYYYY!" Freddy cried, as Amanda and he walked out the door.  
Amanda only hoped that Erich wouldn't be as threatening as Elias.  
Once Amanda got home, she checked the mail, which brought bad news for Pam.  
But she really didn't care right now, she knew she had to keep HER baby safe. Pam and Jason were of very little concern right now.  
"I want daddy bitch." Freddy said.  
"No, daddy is not a good guy." Amanda said, giving Freddy a black sippy cup with juice in it.  
"BITCH!" Freddy yelled, chucking the sippy cup at Amanda.


	7. Stresses

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Pam, you should have told me you can't afford to pay the medical bills." Amanda said.  
"Look, I sold all my clothes and jewelry, this is all I have left in clothes." Pam said, she was wearing a black mini skirt and an Iron Maiden shirt.  
"Are they that expensive?" Amanda asked, over the noise of the machines in the hospital.  
Jason was still very, very sick.  
"Uh huh. My job won't even give me health, and Elias fucked up the welfare thing for me! And he has all the claim to Jason's disability money! I HAVEN'T ATE IN A WEEK!" Pam said, she looked very tired out.  
"How's the baby?" Amanda asked, looking at Jason who was tied up to all the machines.  
"Horrible." Pam said, hugging Jason's teddy bear.

"God Pam, why didn't you tell me?!" Amanda spat angrily.  
"It really isn't any of your god damn business Amanda." Pam shot back.  
Amanda paced a few more times and warily sat down.  
"Erich is back..." She whispered hoarsely.  
Pam gasped.  
Hell no.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no! HIDE! KEEP YOU AND FREDDY SAFE!" Pam yelled.  
"I think he's stalking me." Amanda said.  
"Oh shit." Pam said.


	8. Sleazy Motel

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What am I gonna do Pam? I have to protect Freddy!!!!" Amanda squealed.  
Pam thought for a moment, her eyes flicking to Jason

"You know if I had any money, I'd give it to you and tell you to get the hell outta Springwood. I'd come too, but I can't leave my baby. Well you know what? Go to the Hi Way Host Motel near Crystal Lake. Stay there for a few days, keep me in touch. I don't know what else to say. I would know, hiding from Elias, all this bull." Pam explained.  
"But Pam, you can't keep on running on empty."  
"I have to, if not, they'll kick me and Jason outta here, and well he's just as good as dead."

Amanda scrounged together $2,000 to cover Jason's medical bills, with just enough left for Pam to get her things back.  
Pam's eyes had lit up when Amanda had presented her with the cash.  
"Amanda how did you do this?!" Pam was so excited.  
Liquidating all of her jewelry and family heirlooms had been painful, but seeing Jason survive was more important to Amanda.

"Thanks so much. Really, you don't know how much it means to me." Pam said, hugging Amanda.  
"Your welcome, he's much too young to die." Amanda said, setting Jason's teddy bear down next to the sleeping infant.  
"So, now that Jason is outta of the hospital, would you like to come with me and Freddy to hide from Erich?" Amanda asked.  
"Yes." It was the least Pam could do.

The room was dark and disgusting.  
Covered in bugs, dirt and god-only-nows-what on the sheets.  
Amanda shuddered.  
She would never understand why Pam stayed here.  
"Pam? What's the thing about this place that appeals to you?" Amanda asked shaking slightly as a beetle crawled over her shoe.  
Pam just scowled.  
"Nothing...Tha's what!"  
Amanda was confused.  
"Then why are we here?"

"Look, when you only have so much to spend and an abusive ex lover to hide from, this is as good as you'll get, and the pool's not that bad." Pam explained, turning on the TV.  
Freddy was giggling, as a spider crawled in his sweater.  
And Jason was refusing the bottle Pam was trying to feed him.  
"Is this place safe?" Amanda asked.  
"A lot safer than the other motels I lived in." Pam said.  
Amanda looked like she was going to puke.  
"FREDDY!" Amanda screamed, when she saw Freddy put a spider in his mouth.  
"Don't you ever do that!" Pam cooed to Jason, who was trying to fight a bottle out of his mouth.  
"Jason, you need to eat, your a week little boy." Amanda said, hoping Jason would listen to her.

To her surprise he listened.

"Amanda, you did it! This is the first time he ate in a while!" Pam said.  
"Well, at least he's not eating what ever he finds on the floor." Amanda said, taking a cockroach from Freddy.  
"Well at least Freddy can eat food, not just stuff from the bottle."

"I wish he'd stop eating bugs. It's disgusting!" Amanda said quietly.  
Freddy sat bouncing up and down on the floor.  
"want Daddy bitch!" He yelled.  
Amanda sighed.  
"If only I could get him to stop swearing at me."  
"Let me try!" Pam said, getting down on the floor to Freddy's level.

"Freddy, these are much better than bugs." Pam said, taking out a pouch of animal crackers, and handing them to Freddy.  
"See Freddy, Jason can't have these. But YOU can!" Pam said, hoping to make Freddy feel iimportant.  
"Cow." Freddy said, as he put a cow animal cracker in his mouth.  
"Yes! Now what's this?" Pam cooed, handing Freddy an elephant cracker.  
"Dumbo!" Freddy said, recognizing the animal.  
"Yes it is a Dumbo!" Pam said, musing over how smart Freddy was.

"Pam, you did it." Amanda said, feeding Jason his bottle of medicated formula.  
"You did it. Not only did yo manage to put the bottle in his mouth, but you managed for him to suck and drink it." Pam said.  
"What, he doesn't like to drink his bottle?"  
"No, he hates it, and the doctors said that he's much too weak to handle regular milk and foods. So they give him this shit. I don't think it smells too good. What milk is bright pink?" Pam said, looking at the container of Jason's "milk".  
"Well, hey you don't have to worry about him being a picky eater."  
"Yeah, well $10.00 for a container of this drink stuff gets pricey."  
Then Pam and Amanda heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Amanda yelled.

"The police Mrs. Krueger! Come out with your son! Court orders!" A grog voice called in.  
"Shit." Pam muttered.  
"Erich!" Amanda screeched.  
"Fuck." They both mumbled.  
Freddy's head snapped up.  
A sparkle was in his wide blue eyes.  
"Oh, fuck." He repeated solemnly.

"Pam, wish me luck." Amanda said, as she picked up her boy, and walked out of the motel room.  
Jason starting screaming, and refusing the bottle of the pink "milk", even Jason knew that it wasn't really milk, and Jason didn't know too much.  
For the first time in Pam's life, she prayed.

"Daddy?" Pam heard Freddy say.  
Pam tried to calm Jason down with his teddy bear, but honestly, Pam knew he was scared for Freddy and Amanda.

"Erich?!" Amanda yelled angrily slapping the 'officer'.


	9. Trouble

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Jason, calm down." Pam said, wrapping Jason up in his blue blanket.  
Pam heard a car drive away fast, but she knew something else was about to happen.  
She had a feeling Elias came to town with Erich.

Pam just got Jason to sleep, when the motel telephone rang, annoying Pam,and waking Jason.  
"Hello." Pam said, apparently she had a guest.  
"Jason, don't you freak out, but Daddy's back." Pam said, squeezing her little boy.

The phone was still i her hand.  
"Elias, what the hell has Erich done with Amanda and Freddy."  
A sigh on the other end.  
"Pam, that's why I called. He's taking her to Westin Hills." Elias did sound worried.  
"HE WOULDN'T!" Pam yelled into the phone angrily, tears biting at the back of her eyelids.  
Elias was calm.  
"I'm coming to get you and Jason...We have to help...Please Pam for Amanda's sake?"  
Pam's eyes flickered to Jason and back to Amanda's empty bed.  
He breathed out hurriedly.  
"Hurry up Elias."

Pam was amazed by how Elias cared.  
Then in a few seconds there was a knock on the door, Pam shoved everything into the diaper bag, picked up Jason, and went to Elias's car.  
"Why are you being so nice?" Pam asked.  
"Because maybe I actually care." Elias said, giving a stuffed pudding cup, with a cute cartoon like face on it to Jason.  
"Happy birthday buddy." Elias said to the sick looking baby.  
"You got him a gift?" Pam asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. Babies love cute stuffed toys."

"Wow."  
Pam sat back and enjoyed the ride for once.

And Jason really liked that stuffed pudding toy.  
"Mommy?" Jason asked.  
"He can talk?" Elias asked.  
"He can only say mommy, but yeah." Pam said.  
"Were here." Elias said, getting out of the car, and getting his son out.

Pam looked up at the huge building and shivered.  
She thought she saw a shadow move in the infirmary.  
"Elias." Pam whispered.  
he grabbed her arm.  
"Pam, stay behind me, okay?"  
Pam nodded looking at Elias's eyes.  
She smiled.  
They were clear for the first time in a long time.

Jason started to cry and cry.  
"Hush up baby." Elias said, giving Jason his teddy bear, and Jason clung to it.

Pam looked on approvingly.  
This wouldn't last long.

"Hush hush Jason." Elias said, kissing his son on the head, as they walked into Westin Hills.  
"For someone who called this little boy ugly, you seem to love him." Pam teased.  
"He's cuddly." Elias said.

"And warm." Pam added.  
"Loved." Elias said shyly.  
"AHHHH!"  
The scream came from the window Pam had seen the thing in.  
"Elias!" Pam yelled, running to the imposing double doors.  
Elias hung back.  
"What about Jason? Will he be okay.?"  
Pam looked back considering...The screaming followed by:  
"ERICH DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S AN INFANT!"  
and Freddy's sharp little cry sent Pam running once more to the back door which, thank god, was open.

Elias stayed back in the hall, holding Jason. He had to keep him safe, and maybe Pam would take him back, if he showed interest in Jason.  
"You arent that bad, huh?" Elias said to the infant.  
Elias was really warming up to Jason, he really liked his son.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOING?" Pam yelled at Erich, who tied up Amanda.  
"PAMMY!" Freddy screamed.  
"GIMME THE BABY!" Pam screamed, slapping Erich.  
"Every thing has a price pretty." Erich said.  
"I'M NOT GETTING INTO BED WITH YOU!" Pam yelled.


	10. Come Undone

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Erich appraised Pam thoughtfully.  
"What do you care about this brat anyway?"  
Pam swallowed.  
"He's just a kid!"  
Erich grinned, "And your just a girl..."  
"I won't do that!"

"Well, give me what I want, and Amanda and this little kid is yours." Erich said, lifting up Pam's Iron Maiden shirt.  
Pam slapped Erich.  
"Don't get so defencive sweetie. I bet your good in bed."  
"YOUR A SICK PERV!" Amanda screamed.  
"WHY DO YOU WANT ME ANYWAY?" Pam yelled, trying to take Freddy from Erich.  
"Your a very sexy lady Pam." Erich said.  
Pam kicked Erich in the groin, grabbed Freddy and un tied Amanda.

"Is, Elias uh holding his son?" Amanda asked amazed.  
"Yup." Pam smiled. Maybe she would take Elias back.

"COME BACK HERE SKANKS!" Erich screamed.  
"ELIAS! QUICK!" Amanda yelled, racing to Elias's car.

It wouldnt start.  
"SHIT!" Elias yelled, stomping the gas pedal in quick secession.  
The little Mazda roared to life right as Erich touched the hood.  
The group sped away as Erich cursed behind them.  
Pam's breathing returned to normal.  
She glanced into the back seat.  
Amanda was hold on to Freddy for dear life.  
"Are you al-..."  
"DAMN IT PAM! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP? HUH?! I WAS GOING TO WIN ERICH BACK..." Amanda wailed.  
Pam sat back shocked.  
"Amanda I wasn't..."  
"Shut the hell up Pam...I really don't want to talk to you right now."  
Pam glanced behind her trembling.  
Was Amanda really willing to endanger her son's life just to get back to the bastard who did this to her?  
Pam sat quietly thinking and then said....

"Look, Amanda, I know your pissed, but he was gonna kill you and Freddy and rape me!" Pam said.  
"Oh and your the one who's all of a sudden best friends with Elias?" Amanda asked.  
"Well he came here to help YOU! I don't see Elias beating me up, and beating Jason! And well do ya hear Elias asking you to do him? No ya don't." Pam said.  
"Look, I'm sorry Pam. I'm just so fucked up." Amanda said, crying. Freddy wiped away her tears.  
"It's okay. I'm just sayin." Pam said.  
"Hey Uh Pam, Amanda, do you uh guys like the band Ratt? I got two tickets right here." Elias said, handing Pam the tickets.  
"Ratt? I LOVE YOU ELIAS!" Pam said.  
Amanda seemed to perk up a bit.  
"They sing 'Round and Round' right? I love that band." Amanda said, smiling.  
"Yup."  
"But what about Freddy and Jason? Who's gonna watch em?" Amanda asked.  
"I will." Elias said.  
"Can I trust you with Freddy?" Amanda asked.  
"Yes!" Elias said.


	11. I choose you

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You girls have a good time!" Elias said, dropping off Pam and Amanda at the Springwood Arena too see Ratt.  
Amanda and Pam walked into the arena, Elias really hoped they would have a good time!

"Okay little guys, it's just us dudes." Elias said to the two one year olds in the back seat.

"Who you?" Freddy asked Elias.  
"I'm Jason's daddy." Elias said.  
"Jason ass." Freddy said, throwing a block at Jason's head.  
"Freddy, don't hurt Jason." Elias said.

"FREDDY! LISTEN TO ME!" Elias shouted grabbing Freddy's arm angrily.  
Freddy began wailing.  
A woman on the side walk smacked the window.  
"LET THAT PRECIOUS BABY BOY GO!!!!"

Jason started to scream. Elias pulled over.  
"It's okay sweetie, daddy's here." Elias said, giving Jason his blanket and teddy bear.  
"Sippy!" Freddy yelled, wanting his sippy cup.

"Right Freddy! Jason's sippy." Elias patted Freddy's head.  
Freddy screamed.  
"MINE!" Freddy yelled angrily, hurling another block at Jason's head as Elias fed Jason from the black sippy cup.  
"DAMN IT!" Elias cried, blocking Freddy's attack.  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

"Jason bottle." Freddy said, handing Elias a bottle full of that pink drink.  
"Oh." Elias said, once Jason started spitting up the orange juice.  
"Sorry Freddy." Elias said, handing Freddy back the sippy.  
"This yours Jason?" Elias asked. Then attempted to feed Jason.

"DA!" Jason yelped as Elias feed him the last drop of pink stuff.  
Jason reached out to his father for a hug.  
Elias returned it happily.  
"Did my buddy just attempt the word Daddy?"  
"DA! DA!"  
This earned Jason another hug.  
Freddy sat in the back seat wiping his hands over his eyes.  
He then whispered: "Daddy."  
Elias hugged Jason tighter.  
"I'm never gonna let you down buddy."  
Freddy closed his eyes and dreamed of Erich-his Father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm gonna make it up yo you. Don't you worry." Elias said, he really loved Jason.  
"Block." Freddy interrupted, wanting something to play with.  
"Here ya go." Elias said handing Freddy his block.

Freddy toyed with the block and tossed it aside.  
"Want Daddy."  
Elias understood instantly.  
His eyes almost brimming with tears.  
"I'm so sorry Freddy...For everything."  
Freddy sighed and giggled.  
"Elias daddy two!"  
Elias smiled.  
"I have an entourage now."

"Aww look, we have to pick up your mommies now." Elias said, pulling out of the Toys R Us parking lot.  
Elias just bought each boy a toy.  
Freddy got a Spider Man toy, and Jason got a stuffed leopard.  
"Juice!" Freddy yelled.  
"You want some juice?" Elias said, pouring some apple juice in Freddy's sippy cup.  
Elias looked at Freddy, then at Jason.  
Freddy looked so healthy, so full of life. Jason, well he looked sick, and just wanted to cuddle with you.  
But he loved his son, and thought Freddy was pretty cool.

Elias arrived at the arena, and picked up Pam and Amanda.  
"Mommy! Spidey!" Freddy said, showing Amanda his Spider Man.  
"How was the show?" Elias asked, handing Pam there son.

"IT. WAS. AMAZING!" Pam yelled still half deaf from the blaring music.  
Elias nodded.  
"I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU KNOW!" Elias shouted so that Pam and Amanda could hear.  
"Why?" Pam whimpered.  
"Court Orders."

"B-but why?" Pam asked, wiping away tears with her new Ratt t-shirt.  
"Remember last year? Ya know we can reverse it." Elias explained.  
"How? Please Elias." Pam asked, wanting a happy life.

"We could get together again...If you wanted to." Elias said uncomfortably.  
Pam thought for a minute.  
"Where will we go?" Pam asked.

"It's all up to you, and wherever would be best for Jason." Elias said, looking at his baby boy and his ex lover.  
"But what about Amanda and Freddy?" Pam asked.

Amanda knew Pam wanted to be with Elias.  
"We'll be fine and support you in whatever you decide."  
Amanda held back her tears.  
"Pam, it's up to you."  
Pam was deep in thought:  
Make a life with Elias, or stay with her best friend, who could use a lot of help because of emotional strains...  
Pam looked up, tears brimming over her bottom eyelid.  
"I choose..."

"Elias. Elias, I WANT YOU!" Pam said, crying.  
Amanda was happy for Pam.  
"Amanda, is that house still for sale across the street?" Pam asked.  
"Yes."  
"Elias, I want to move to that place across from Amanda's. That I can be there for her!" Pam said, Amanda was happy.  
"Okay sweetie." Elias said.  
"I'll call and tell them you are gonna buy the house." Amanda said, using the Pay Phone outside of the gas station.  
"You got the place." Amanda said after a while.


	12. Hospital Dangers

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"That's wonderful Pam! I can't wait to see what the house looks like now that you have everything perfect...How are Elias and Jason anyway?"  
There was pause on the other end of the phone as Amanda's friend considered her answer.  
"Oh, Jason's great!" Pam finally answered.  
Amanda cringed inwardly.  
"And Elias?"  
Suddenly, Pam hung up the phone.  
"Pam?" Amanda asked confused.  
Silence.  
What had Elias done?

________________  
Pam was breathing heavy.  
How was she suppose to bring up Elias in casual conversation, when thoughts of him and that blond slut across the street where together so often?  
How could Amanda take her happiness away again?  
Jason began crying.  
Pam sighed warily.  
"What's wrong Jason? Mommy's special, special boy?"

Jason kept on crying.  
"What baby? Didn't daddy feed you?"  
"Oh he didn't." Pam said, looking at the un drunken out of bottle of pink potion.  
"Here ya go cutie." Pam said, feeding her baby.  
"Mommy." Jason said, hugging Pam close.  
Pam noticed some new scratches on Jason's head.

Pam glanced across the road at 1428.  
"Amanda, why did you have to introduce Melanie and Elias?!" She roared throwing down Jason's 'bottle'.  
Pam regained composer and patted Jason's head calming him.  
"Mommy's here precious."  
Pam's thoughts drifted to the day Elias and Melanie met and Amanda's involvement.

It was a hot day, Amanda was talking to a young girl who worked part time at Hooters, and Elias came over, and started talking to Melanie. It was like a scene out of a corny Lifetime Original Movie.  
Melanie was a seductive, skanky kind of girl.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by Jason crying.  
"What cutie?" Pam asked.  
Jason was poking his already swollen eye.  
"No no." Pam said.  
"MOMMY!" Jason yelled.  
"No pokies." Pam cooed.  
"Mooommmmmyy." Jason yelped.  
Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"JASON!" Pam shrieked fearfully as Jason's ears began to bleed.  
Pam panicked.  
"I'll call daddy's work!"  
Pam dial the number and waited.  
"Hello, I'm looking for Elias Voorhees. Do you know where he is?"  
The secratary paused.  
"Taking lunch."  
Pam knew where and slammed the phone down angrily.

"Oaky, okay, let's get you some help." Pam said, handing Jason his Teddy bear.  
Jason looked so sick, so sad, so helpless.  
She quickly called Amanda, who was on her way to tear Elias up.  
"I'll go down to Hooters and give him a piece of my mind!" Amanda yelled.  
"Okay, and tell him he better be getting to the hospital quick!" Pam yelled, speeding out of her driveway, and racing to the hospital.

In the hospital room, it was so quiet, so nerve racking.  
Then Elias came in and said...

"What the hell's your problem Pam?! I was having lunch!"  
Pam was shocked.  
"ELIAS! I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU AND YOUR 'LUNCH BREAK'..."

"Dddddaaaaaaaaaaaaadyyy?" Jason strained to say, his condition only gotten worse.  
"What's his problem?" Elias asked.  
"CAN'T YOU TELL!" Pam screamed.  
Elias just looked at his son, walked over an said something that made him cry.

Elias leaned over the tank like structure.  
With beer on his breath he looked down at his son.  
"You are an ugly little guy...you take after your Mommy...maybe I should find a prettier Mommy to make prettier babies eh buddy?"  
Pam was tearing up.  
"PRETTY PAM!" a small voice shouted from the doorway.  
Pam smiled and took comfort in the words.  
"Elias what's going on between you and Melanie?"

"She's pretty." Elias said, glaring at Amanda and Freddy.  
"For Jason." Freddy said, handing Pam a balloon.  
"Aren't you a sweetie." Pam said, hugging Freddy

"Pammy prettier and smell gooder!" Freddy squealed defiantly glaring at Elias.  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Elias yelled lunging at Freddy.  
Freddy smiled revealing two sharp teeth.  
Elias grabbed Freddy around the middle.  
"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Elias said shaking Freddy as he tried to bite Elias.  
Elias tossed the infant to the floor.  
Freddy went still.  
Pam screamed and Amanda remained emotionless.

"AND YOU, CAN SHUT YOUR PRETTY MOUTH! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE A NORMAL LOOKING KID! I CAN SELL JASON OR WHAT EVER THAT LITTLE FREAK'S NAME IE TO THE CIRCUS AND MAKE TONS OF MONEY!" Elias said, punching Pam.  
Then Freddy bit Elias on the legs.  
Then Pam heard a change in the beeps. Followed by a small, weak cry.  
"SHUT UP DUMB BABY!" Elias yelled, pulling the plug.  
Pam screamed.  
Doctors came rushing in.

"FREDDY! THANK YOU! YOUR MY HERO!" Pam gushed picking the little boy.  
Freddy smiled grabbing Pam's hair.  
"Pretty Pammy." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Why do I have to get an ugly kid?" Elias asked.  
"He is not ugly! Last time I checked, deformed is not a synonym for ugly." Amanda said, kissing sleeping Freddy.  
The doctors took Jason into the ICU unit.  
Pam was freaking out.

"PAM WHAT THE HELL's WRONG!" Amanda whispered.  
"I just saw Erich."  
"Fuck." Freddy murmured in his sleep.

"Where is he?" Amanda asked.  
"He has Jason, he's playing doctor." Pam said.

"JASON!" Freddy screamed snapping awake.


	13. Dangerous

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Elias sobered up, and Pam knew it, because he was being nice.  
But they were still not on the best terms, and they were chasing after Erich, because he had Jason, sick little Jason.  
Then they were met at the elevator my Melanie.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU DUMB PIGGY! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU HAVE A WIFE AND A BABY! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Melanie screamed, hitting Elias.  
"Look, Mrs. Voorhees, I'm so sorry, I really am. I hope your baby gets better, here." Melanie said, giving Pam a wad of hundred dollar bills.  
"Thanks." Pam said, counting the money, $5,000.00  
"It's the least I could do." Melanie said, glaring at Elias.

Pam looked over at Elias.  
"Thank you Melanie." She said brightly.  
As soon as the girl was gone....All Hell broke loose.

"DAMN NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU OR IT'S FUCKIN JAIL! DAMN!" Elias screamed.  
"Your the one who wanted me back."  
"Because I felt bad for the kid." Elias said.  
Then Elias explained why he felt bad for Jason.

"WHAT?!" Pam yelled.  
"I didn't want him growing up with a psychopathic mother and her saintly really fuck him up!"  
Amanda was speechless.  
"Is that really how people think of me?"

"I don't see you as crazy." Amanda said.  
"But why do you wanna stick around with me? You know." Pam said, not finishing her thought.  
Pam felt sick, looking down at her Ratt tee shirt, then back up to the ceiling.  
Then they ran into Erich.

Jason wasn't in his arms.  
Erich looked up.  
"Last Chance Pam, or Jason gets it."


	14. Extreme

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pam sighed in resignation.  
"Erich, please just give me Jason, and then...you can come over later, okay?"  
Erich smiled sinisterly.  
"Pam, your promises aren't any good to me."  
Pam sighed again deeply.  
"Erich, just do what the hell I told you to."  
Erich grinned handsomely.  
"I like the fact that you can take charge Pam...It's so commanding...But, still, I need more than a promise.".

"Anything, okay." Pam said, saddened.  
Erich looked at her.  
Pam tugged the shoulder of her tee shirt, causing it to fall.  
"Give me Jason, and I'll give you my all." Pam said in a fake seductive tone.

Erich slipped his arm around her waist.  
"That's what I want to hear...Go what in the car and I'll get Jason."  
Pam slunk to the car feeling like a traitor in her and Amanda's friendship.  
It was to much.  
She started crying as she pulled open the door of the little Nissan.  
"I'm sorry Amanda...I'm sorry...Please understand!"

Amanda knew Pam had to do what she had to do.  
Amanda would do Elias if he kidnapped Freddy.  
Then Elias came out, following Erich, showing Pam that Jason was safe, then Elias walked back into the hospital, then Erich got in the car.  
"Were goin to the pay by the hour motel down town." Erich said, driving off.  
Pam couldn't believe she was doing this.

If Pam was shocked at her behavior; Amanda was too.  
Amanda stood with Freddy in her arms.  
He was sleeping peacefully.  
His Blue eyes were darting around behind his eyelids.  
He was dreaming.  
Of Pam not doubt, Amanda thought ruefully.  
Elias came back in the waiting room.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"So am I." Amanda mumbled tonelessly.  
Elias's eyes flickered to Freddy.  
Poor little guy.  
He only wanted a Daddy...  
"Here. Tell Pam she's won." Amanda said, kissing Freddy's head, passing him to Elias and leaving the hospital.  
"Damn it Pam." Elias said, smoothing Freddy's hair down.

"Elias, is Jason okay?" Pam asked.  
"The doctor's said he got worse." Elias said, holding Freddy.

"Why the hell is Freddy with you? Where's Amanda?"  
Elias looked uncomfortable and squirmed under Pam's gaze.  
"She left." He whispered finally.  
Pam felt sick.  
"OH GOD!" Pam began crying.  
Elias hugged her.  
"She said you won."  
Pam sniffled and broke into another fit of Sobbing.  
She ran to the car jumped in and after thirty minutes made it to 1428.  
What a surprise when no one was there.  
Wait, was that a shadow in the Voorhees household?  
Only one way to find out.  
Pam investigated.

"Hello? Hello?" Pam asked.  
"Damn." Pam heard Amanda say.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Pam said.  
"No your not, your just a little slut." Amanda said.  
"No, I'm really sorry. I really am, oh, why are you putting Freddy's things in the spare room?"

Amanda whirled around angrily, Her face contorted with rage.  
To be a woman of god, she sure had a lot og hell in her.  
"Because you stupid, slutty, bitch, my son prefers you to me!"  
Amanda's eyes blazed dangerously.  
Pam shivered and tried weakly to calm her buddy.

'I said I'm sorry! Would you want Jason to die?"  
"Maybe it would be for the best." Amanda said.  
Pam was shocked.  
"Please, i said i was sorry!" Pam said, crying.

Amanda turned away.  
"Pam, just leave me the hell alone, okay? I mean honestly what the fuck do I have left?"  
Pam wiped her eyes.  
"Freddy..."  
Amanda threw a Tonka truck down forcefully.  
Pam jumped.  
"NO GOD DAMN IT!!! I HAVE NOTHING PAM! NOTHING! YOU MADE SURE OF THAT!"  
Amanda began to descend the stairs.

"Fine, but I just want you to know that I am sorry. Really." Pam said.  
"Well that's nice." Amanda said.  
Then Pam rushed to the Hospital, she had a feeling Jason had gotten worse.


	15. The Blame Game

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Pressure, to much pressure!" Freddy shrieked horrified as well.  
Pam managed a weak smile.  
Freddy was worried.  
Pam's eyes flickered to the ICU room Jason was in.  
_He_ was standing over Jason.  
Pam sat Freddy down instructing him not to move.  
She stormed in to the room, hot anger surging through her body.  
"ERICH?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND JASON!"  
Erich's eyes locked on hers.  
"Amanda found me."  
Pam swallowed.  
"SO?"  
Erich smirked.  
"She wanted to know what was wrong with her."  
Pam was sick.  
Would Erich really tear Amanda down like this?  
Pam had to ask.  
"And you said?"  
Erich smiled cruelly.  
"Well..."

"Well, I place all the blame on you."  
"'That's why she mad at me!"  
"Maybe, but I told her that you called her a whore."  
"I would never! She's my only true friend!" Pam said, looking at her son, who looked almost lifeless.

"Well, I told her..." Erich paused.  
Pam was anxious.  
"WHAT?!"  
Erich smiled.  
"I told her, Freddy was a problem,"  
Pam slapped him.  
"FREDDY IS YOUR SON! SHE'S HAD TO TAKE CARE OF HIM BY HERSELF!"  
Erich continued, "I told her you called her a few 'bad names',"  
Pam's heart was in her throat.  
"Like what?!"  
Erich continued, "And to add insult to injury, I even told her you said she was a terrible mother and you caould raise Freddy way better."  
Pam was crying again.  
"How could you?! I mean she's my best friend!"  
Jason stirred restlessly.  
"WHAT ELSE DID YOU TELL HER?!"

"Well that she should kill her self."  
"NO!" Pam yelled.  
"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Pam said.  
"Okay, fine." Erich said, deviously, "She's at Westin right now with a bit of rope that I may or may not have left.." He chuckled evilly.  
Pam didn't know what to do.  
She ran out of the hospital blindly, not caring where she'd end up, just as long as she ended up somewhere.  
-----Mean while----  
Amanda tied the rope, fashioning it into a noose.  
Her eyes were red and puffy.  
She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
Maybe Erich was right. Maybe she was better off dead.  
She knew that she hated Pam.  
Concentrating on that fact she finished the last knot.  
Slipping it over her head, so it settled on her neck felt strangely pleasant.  
Soon a weight would be lifted off of her.  
"Amanda don't!"  
Whirling around Amanda saw Elias.  
She was respectively confused.  
Elias? What the hell was he doing here?  
He crossed the room hurriedly.  
"Amanda don't do this."  
"Why not?"  
Elias paused looking around.  
"Freddy needs you."  
Amanda shook her head.  
"No. He needs 'Pretty Pam.'"  
Elias paused again.  
"Then I need gorgeous Amanda."  
Elias leaned forward kissing her.  
It felt good.  
In an instant Amanda didn't care about Pam.  
She only knew what she'd been missing.


	16. You should Know by Now

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amanda pulled back dizzily, laughing quietly.  
Elias looked her over.  
"You know I'm angry at Pam right now, right?"  
Amanda sobered up a bit. Metaphorically speaking.  
"Why?"  
Elias looked away blushing.  
"What she did to you isn't right."  
It had never occurred to Amanda someone actually cared about how she felt.  
She smiled, hugging Elias again.  
"Thanks."  
Amanda smiled and pulled Elias into another kiss.  
She just recall wanted to hurt Pam right now.  
------------Mean while---------------

"Damn, thanks to you Erich, my best friend is mad at me!" Pam cried as the doctors ran into the ICU room where Jason was.

Pam jumped back as the doctors pulled the plugs.  
Pam screamed.  
"What the hell gives!"  
The doctors sighed.  
"He's not going to make it...to much pressure."

"But, he's just a baby! Don't you have anything to help him?"  
"He's too small and week."  
"Please?" Pam begged.  
Pam felt so helpless, she looked at her little baby, and started to cry.  
"Mam, you have to step out of the room for a little bit. Get some fresh air, come back in 5 minutes." The doctor said.  
So Pam walked out side, and cried.

Donald Thompson walked determinedly up the hall...

"Whats a the matter?" Donald asked.  
"My baby might be dead." Pam sniffled.  
"Aww, come here." Donald said, hugging her.  
"What can they do?" Pam asked.  
"I really don't know." Donald said again.  
"Help." Pam said, Pam looked so defeated.

Donald's voice was stern.  
"There's something you have to know Pam."  
Pam looked up.  
"Yes?" She whispered.  
"Maybe Melanie wasn't the threat..." Donald trailed off.  
"What do you mean?"  
Donald coughed.  
"Maybe it's Amanda..."  
"NO I WON"T HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS!" Pam screeched.  
Donald began to walk away.  
"Well, I was driving by Westin and saw him and Amanda in the window..Aw, never mind...You don't want to know anyway..."  
Pam felt compelled to know.  
"What were they doing?"  
Her voice was an octave louder.  
"They were..."

"They were making out." Donald said.  
"I had too much. Once Jason is healthier, I'm moving to Crystal Lake." Pam said.  
"Don't beat your self up."  
"How can I? My lover is a pig, my best friend is mad at me due to nasty rumors her ex lover said, and my son is on his death bed!" Pam cried.  
Then two teenagers walked by, one looked at Pam hatefully and one looked too high to care.  
"Nancy, say hi to Pam." Donald said to the mean looking teen.  
"Nancy, I told you to stop hanging around with Taryn!" Donald whispered loudly.  
"Hey Mr. Thompson!" The stoned looking teen said.  
"Hello Taryn." Donald said hatefully.  
Pam knew how the stoned teen felt, alone and knocked down.

"Hey, Taryn!" Pam called over to her.  
The girl didn't pay attention.  
Nancy glared even harder at her.  
Pam felt uncomfortable.  
Donald sighed.  
"She thinks you deserve it Pam..."  
The threesome left sortly after.  
Pam sank down in a chair just as Elias pranced in the emergency room and angrily yelled:  
"PAM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"  
Pam reluctantly got up, filled with questions of her own.

"What?" Pam asked Elias.  
"What did you do to Amanda?" Elias asked, glaring at the same stoned teen, who was now sitting by the Pepsi machine.  
"Nothing! Like I said, Erich told her the lies." Pam said, walking over to the soda machine, maybe to get to know the teen better.  
"Hey, I thought you left with them?" Pam asked.  
"Nah, Nancy's dad is the town po po and he hates me. So yeah. Why not spend the night here, using the soda machine as a pillow." The girl Taryn said.  
"Ah, yeah, you like Ratt too?" Pam asked, looking at the girl's shirt.  
"Yeah. But Dokken and Metallica are like 75 times better." The girl said, sighing.  
"Why am I even talking to complete strangers about my choice in music? I'm so messed up." Taryn added.  
"No, I'm messed up." Pam said, handing a can of Pepsi to the teen.  
Then Elias interrupted.  
"Yah, know your gonna pay for what you did to Amanda." Elias said to Pam.

Pam turned around.  
"Really and how might I pay for it?"  
Elias exhaled quickly.

"I don't know... What do ya have?" Elias asked.  
Pam looked all around.  
She saw Taryn look nervously, and she saw some nurses.  
"What are ya waiting for pretty?" Elias asked.

"ELIAS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HUH?! ME OR AMANDA CHOOSE!"  
Elias didn't hesitate.  
Taryn looked on in confusion, and Pam stood shock by his answer.

"Well who do ya choose Elias? Me, and your helpless son, or Amanda and her beautiful healthy son?"  
"Uh, ya, Am, y-y, uh Ammm, nah, you. Nah, Mandy. No! I can't! I'll feel like a jerk if I leave you and Jason." Elias said, he was between a rock and a hard place.

Pam just nodded numbly.  
"I don't give a damn anymore, just give a straight answer! Donald told me everything..."  
Elias looked at a loss.

"I'll stay with you until Jason is fine, I'll get you a house, then we can go to court and what not." Elias said, felling like it was priority to take care of Jason.  
Elias had a feeling Pam couldn't do it on her own.  
The Doctors came rushing out.  
"The kid keeps on asking for his 'mommy'." A doctor said, pulling Pam.

Pam smiled.  
If he was asking for her, he MUST be on the mend.  
Elias followed behind eagerly enough.

"Mommy." Jason said, once Pam came into the room.  
"Hey baby." Pam cooed.  
"Mommy." Jason giggled.  
"How are you precious?" Pam asked, kissing Jason's head.  
"Hey buddy." Elias said, kissing Jason.  
"Daddy?" Jason asked, then he looked at Pam.  
"Daddy? Mommy?"

Pam looked down at Jason.  
Jason smiled back at her.  
Elias made a choking sound.  
Pam whirled around.  
"WHAT?!"

"Hes uh better now right? I really don't wanna be near him. He's a little freaky." Elias said.  
"HE'S YOUR SON!" Pam said.  
Jason looked like he was about to cry.  
"It's okay, Mommy's here."  
Then at the wrong moment, Taryn walked in with a balloon for Jason.  
"GET OUTTA HERE YA DUMB BITCH!" Elias screamed at the teen.  
Elias went after her.  
Pam just sat there besides Jason.  
Elias was gonna get him self into a lot of trouble


	17. Hospital

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pam was alone again and she felt it.  
Jason was in her arms cooing and Elias was chasing Taryn down.  
She shook her head.  
So much for being everything she needed.

"It's gonna be all right sweetie. I'll take care of you. Just Mommy and Jason." Pam said, to her son.  
"Mommy?" Jason asked, he knew something was going on.  
"You don't need daddy." Pam said, holding Jason close.  
Then Pam heard Elias scream at Taryn, who was, from the sounds of it, was crying.

"Leave them the hell alone!"  
Muffled sobs.  
"I was just trying to be friendly!"  
Elias walked into the room calmly.  
Pam's blood was boiling.  
"So I can't have friends?!" She screeched angrily.

"Oh, you call that sorry excuse for a teen a friend?"  
"YES! SHE'S NICE!" Pam yelled, giving Taryn a look that said "I'm not mad."  
"Well, I'll send you money." Elias said, walking out.  
"Jason, Jason, it's just me and you now, what are we gonna do?" Pam asked.

Freddy sat i the chair next to Taryn.  
"Bitch?"  
Taryn giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess...."

"Wanna play blocks?" Freddy asked Taryn. Freddy loved blocks.  
"Sure." Taryn said, picking up a pink triangle block.  
"Blue circle." Freddy said, pointing to a blue circle block.  
"Your so smart, your mommy must be proud!" Taryn said.

"His mommy is proud." Amanda said, in the doorway.  
"MOMMY!" Freddy yelled, and ran and gave Amanda a hug.  
"Look, Amanda, I didn't say those things. Erich made em all up. I under stand if your mad at me, and that's okay, I just want to say I'm sorry and please forgive me." Pam said.  
"And if you don't want to, It's okay, I deserve it." Pam added on.  
Amanda sighed.

"Pam 30 minutes ago, I wanted nothing more than to Hun the worst possible way I could think of...and now...I really just want to be friends again...deal?"  
Pam looked a way thinking.

"Sure. I'd like it. I hate fighting, and Amanda you are always there for me." Pam said.  
"Mommy and pretty Pammy friends?" Freddy asked.  
"Yes sweetie." Amanda said.  
"Uh Pam, who's thew girl in the the Ratt shirt?"  
"Taryn." Pam said.  
"Hey." Taryn said.

"Hey...Are you high?"  
"Amanda!"  
Amanda looked around sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I was just observing...."  
Taryn laughed, "Ha, nah, I'm not. Tired, yes." Taryn giggled.  
"Ah, well did you meet Jason?" Amanda asked.  
Taryn observed Jason.

"Poor guy all alone in the world with no Daddy..."  
Amanda stiffened.  
"What?"  
Pam nodded detachedly.  
"Elias is....undecided."  
Amanda felt sick

"Yeah, he left me, so yeah. God only knows." Pam said.  
Amanda sighed.  
"Yeah." Pam said.  
"Aren't you a sweet thing!" Taryn said to Jason.

Jason cooed.  
Freddy threw a block at Taryn.  
"MY BITCHY BARBIE!" He cried hysterically.  
Amanda blushed, scooping him up.  
"I'm so sorry!"

"Ah it's fine. Really. Once you been through as much as I have in the past week, getting called a bitch is a complement." Taryn said.  
"I know, but still, Freddy shouldn't be calling you a bitch." Amanda said.  
"Hey, he added on Barbie. Last time I checked, those were fashion dolls! He practically called me pretty!" Taryn said.  
Jason was getting fussy, he wanted his drink.

Freddy just played with the bitchy Barbie's hair.

Jason was reallyt screaming for his drink now.  
"I'll get a nurse." Taryn said, Freddy wouldn't let Taryn leave, so she scooped up Freddy and got a nurse.  
A very mean one who told Pam this...

"Your freak of a son is disrupting the whole damn floor!"  
Pam and Taryn were speechless.  
When the the nurse was done, she threw Jason in the tank with enough force to knock the wind out of his nearly lifeless body.

"I know you just wanted a drink." Pam cooed sadly.  
Jason looked at Pam with a look that said "please, mommy, get me home."  
"What should we do? I think the doctors might kill him." Taryn said.  
"I don't know Taryn." Pam said.  
"I took nursing classes in high school." Amanda said.

Pam's eyes held fresh hope.  
'Could you?"  
Amanda nodded.  
"yes, I could."

"But wouldn't they find out? I'm not that little four year old carrying around baby dolls anymore." Taryn said.  
"Taryn, girl I have these." Amanda said, showing Taryn the discharge papers.  
"How?" Taryn asked.  
"I know how." Amanda said.

Taryn and Pam smiled.  
Sneaky Amanda...Always finding loop holes.


	18. Freddy's First Crush

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Taryn, you know you can stay the night, I know it's late, you can call your parents in the morning." Pam said, as they entered Amanda's car.  
"I really don't wanna be a burden." Taryn said, thinking about how it would be if she went home, she shuddered at the thought.

Amanda was ever vigilant and noticed.  
"What's 'home' like Taryn?"  
Taryn froze smoothing Freddy's hair.  
"Um, In detail?"  
Amanda nodded.  
Taryn took a breath and started,

"Uh, well loud. Very loud. Fighting, lots of fighting. Lots of smashed beer bottles and martini glasses. Uh, violence. Yeah. Uh huh." Taryn said, haunted.  
"Do you have any siblings?" Amanda asked.  
"Yeah, but they live with my aunt and uncle."  
"Why don't you?"  
"They could only take so many kids in." Taryn said.  
"When did it get like that Taryn?" Amanda asked.  
"Sense my Mom got pregnant five years ago. Yeah that kid lives with my aunt too." Taryn said.  
"Taryn, no doubt about it, your staying over night." Amanda said, asking Pam if her and Freddy could stay at Pam's too.  
"Okay." Taryn said.  
"You wanna stop home and get clothes, and uh a blanket?" Pam asked.  
Taryn nodded.  
"I know this is gonna sound stupid, but yeah I can't sleep with out this blanket my mom got me a few weeks ago. The nicest thing she ever did." Taryn said, as Amanda pulled into the "entertainment" district, to Taryn's place.

The blanket, Taryn said, was actually pastel pink with roses on it.  
Amanda was shocked.  
Pam was too.  
"Your mom just bought you it? Aren't you a little old for...that?" Pam wondered out loud.

"Yeah, well they keep on thinking I'm still there little princess." Taryn said.  
"My mom hated me." Pam said.  
"Yeah, well my mom's drunk half the time." Taryn said.  
Taryn folded up the blanket, and on the bottom left corner, there was a little kitten printed on it.  
"Kitty!" Freddy shrieked.  
"Yeah!" Taryn said, patting Freddy on the head.  
Then they were at Pam's house.

As Taryn was getting out of the car the unthinkable happened...  
Freddy grabbed the kitty corner.  
Taryn sucked in a breath.  
"Can I have?" Freddy asked eyes shining.

"Trade?" Freddy said, holding out his teddy bear.  
"Sure." Taryn said, she couldn't deny Freddy. Freddy was much to young, and besides, she could always get a new blanket.  
Freddy still had a mom who cared, Taryn didn't.

"Nice." Taryn said, amazed. She loved Pam's place.  
"Here, just put your stuff in the spare room." Pam said, leading Taryn into the spare room, witch was covered in posters of heavy metal bands.

Freddy's belongings were also piled in too.  
Pam blushed.  
"I'll move those..."  
Taryn just giggled.  
"Nah, it's okay, Freddy is...is...actually really cool."  
Amanda just smiled.  
"I can move him.."

"It's fine!" Taryn said, kissing Freddy on the head.  
"If I need a baby sitter, your the girl." Amanda said.  
Taryn giggled, and banged her head against a poster of Don Dokken.  
"Ohhh." Taryn said, looking at the poster.  
"Yeah." Pam said.  
"I like." Taryn said, picking up Freddy.

Freddy placed his butt against the poster and farted.  
"Shit on him!" He wailed, hugging Taryn.  
He was becoming possessive....

"No Freddy, you do not shit on people you like." Taryn said, laughing uncontrollably at what Freddy said.  
"Why?" Freddy asked.  
"Because we just don't okay?" Taryn said.  
"Quiet Riot." Freddy said, pointing to a pin up of Quiet Riot.  
"You are so smart." Taryn said, amazed. A little kid, almost two years old who knew who Quiet Riot was!  
"Pretty Princess." Freddy said, poiting to Taryn.  
"Your callin me a princess?" Taryn asked.  
"Yeah!" Freddy giggled.  
"Aww." Taryn said, then she heard Jason wail from the kitchen.  
Taryn rushed to see what was the matter.

Jason was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with juice all over and...a dog?!  
Taryn jumped back.  
It was foaming at the mouth.  
Where were Pam and Amanda?!

"HELP!" Taryn screamed, picking up Jason.  
Amanda rushed out of the bathroom, and Pam ran up stairs with a pile of laundry.  
"What's the matter Taryn?" Amanda said, noticing the dog.  
"HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET IN THE HOUSE?" Pam screamed, noticing an open window.  
Pam shooed the dog away and called Animal Services.  
Then she took Jason, and attempted to give him a bath.  
Amanda wiped up the juice, the dog dragged it out, it had claw marks all over it.

Jason saw the bath tub and began wailing, only instead of saying 'Mommy!', he screeched... "Taryn!"  
Pam want numb.  
"Taryn? But precious Mommy's right..."  
"Here!" Tary said bopping over to the doorway with Freddy on her heels.  
Freddy walked over to the tub and jumped in clothes on.  
Taryn giggled.  
"Come?" Freddy asked patting the water beside him.  
Taryn laughed harder.  
"You'd love that wouldn't you?"  
Jason calmed down as Taryn approached the tub.  
"It's okay." She soothed, running the water over his skin lightly.  
Jason actually laughed.

"Look, ducky." Taryn said to Jason. He screamed when he saw the duck.  
After a while of Freddy hitting Jason, Jason wanted his Mommy, and no one else.  
Pam came rushing in, to see Freddy hit Jason.  
"It's okay precious." Pam said, drying Jason off.  
Taryn was still trying to get Freddy to stop hitting.  
"Taryn, Freddy loves you." Amanda said.  
"I know. I really don't know why." Taryn said.

MEANWHILE...  
Pam was getting Jason dressed in his footie pajamas, when...Freddy shrieked: "MY PRETTY PRINCESS!!!"  
Taryn giggled again.  
She was standing in the doorway with Freddy.  
"I sorry Jay-jay." Freddy said, tossing the blanket Taryn gave him to Jason.  
Before he did, he buried his face in it.  
Jason did the same.  
"Taryn." He said dreamily, before drifting off.

Then Freddy woke up, took the "Taryn Blankie" from Jason, then gave him Jason's baby blue blanket.  
Freddy loved Taryn, and her blanket.

But mostly Taryn...  
She was so pretty with her black hair, ice blue eyes.

Freddy stared at Taryn, long Metallica shirt covering her torso, and blue gym shorts covering her behind. Dokken necklace, loosely laying around her neck.  
"Taryn!" Freddy cooed.  
Taryn woke in an instant.  
"Freddy, silly little boy." Taryn said, kissing the infant.  
"Moooooommmmmmyyyy." Jason moaned.  
Pam, oddly enough came rushing in.  
"There there baby." Pam cooed.  
Jason was loving every minute of it.

Freddy just hugged Taryn.  
"My Princess..."  
He mumbled dreamily, climbing on the couch next to her.


	19. Birthday Princess

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Taryn woke up, got dressed, brushed her hair and did her make up.  
Taryn wore bright pink spandex, a long Dokken shirt, and her loose Dokken necklace.  
And to Freddy, that was a princess.  
At Freddy's young age, he thought Cinderella was a slut.  
Taryn was THE only princess.  
Freddy's constant princess calling to Taryn reminded her of when she was little.  
She was mommy's and daddy's little princess.  
But those days were gone.  
She was glad Freddy brought a whole new meaning to princess for her.  
She loved it.

"Princess! Your a pretty princess!" Freddy said, tugging Taryn's hair gently and watching the waves he created,  
Freddy was a little angel when Taryn was around.  
Freddy tucked his shirt in and pulled a necklace out of his pocket.  
It had Quiet Riot on it.  
"For you..." He said bashfully.  
Taryn took it and almost cried.  
Someone had remembered her birthday.  
"Happy birthday pretty princess!" Freddy sang happily.

"How did you know?" Taryn asked, putting on the dog-tag like necklace. It looked perfect with her silver Dokken logo necklace.  
"Mommy." Freddy said.  
"Aww, do you know how old I am?" Taryn asked.  
"14!"  
"Wow, your too smart!" Taryn said, amazed.

Freddy went quiet.  
"I love you."  
Taryn didn't know what to say.

Then Pam came rushing into the room.  
"Taryn, who is your fave band?" Pam asked, excitedly.  
"Dokken, Metallica, Quiet Riot and Ratt."  
"Well, what do ya think, me and you, see Dokken tonight! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pam yelled.  
"REALLY? YOU'D DO THAT? FOR ME?" Taryn said, happily.  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh my goodness! PAM YOU ROCK!" Taryn said.  
Then Freddy tugged Taryn's hair.  
"Your my little buddy aren't you." Taryn giggled.  
Then Freddy led Taryn out to the kitchen, and to Taryn's surprise, there was a huge breakfast buffet, and a pile of gifts.  
"Taryn, happy birthday!" Amanda said.  
"Princess." Freddy said, putting something on Taryn's head, it was a silver tiara.  
"Aww." Taryn said, as Amanda took a picture

Freddy puffed out his chest.  
"Princess want prince charming?"  
Taryn smiled.  
"Don't you think you should grow up first?"  
Freddy giggled.  
"Not me! HIM!"  
Freddy pointed to the closet and out stepped none other than Don Dokken himself.  
Taryn screamed and looked around.  
"This ones from Freddy."  
Pam and Amanda said together.

Pam, Amanda, Freddy and Jason all had the biggest smile on there faces.  
Taryn was overjoyed.  
"I-I'm J-just SO HAPPY!" Taryn screamed.  
That was the nicest thing anyone did for her.  
"Happy Birthday." Don said.  
"Thank you! Sit down, have some uh fruit!" Taryn said.  
Don laughed, he enjoyed this.  
"Okay, so Pam told you about tonight. Well here, this will get ya back stage to the party." Don said, putting a V.I.P. pass around Taryn's neck.  
"THANK YOU!" Taryn said, hugging the rock star.  
"Any time." Don said.  
"So Don, are you gonna tell Taryn what you and her are gonna do?" Amanda asked.  
Taryn dropped the orange slice she was eating.

Don looked over at Freddy.  
"You wanna tell her buddy?"  
Freddy smirked.  
"My pretty princess going to go shopping with Don Dokken!" Freddy said, hugging Taryn, who squeezed Freddy tight.  
Taryn hardly ever got to go shopping, and this was well it was a dream come true.  
"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" Taryn said.  
"Your welcome." Don and Freddy both said.  
"You guys are the nicest!" Taryn said, she really felt like a princess.  
She loved it.  
"PRESENT TIME!" Amanda said, bringing all the nicely wrapped gifts over to Taryn.

Taryn opened her present from Jason:  
It was a Metallica shirt.  
Amanda gave her the converses she had been talking about...They were $200.99 plus tax.  
the other gifts included:  
A Dokken hoodie from Freddy,

A Ratt tank top from Pam,  
A hot pink Betsy Johnson leopard printed spandex skirt (that cost $150.00) from Pam,  
A pair of electric blue zebra printed spandex pants from Freddy,  
and a pair of lime green tiger striped Spandex from Jason.

"Thank you!" Taryn said, amazed at the generosity.  
Taryn would just be happy with a breakfast.  
"Your welcome. You deserve it." Pam said.

Freddy leaned over and whispered in Taryn's ear.  
"Pretty Princess, I love you."  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, I love you too." Taryn said, but she knew what Freddy meant.  
She really didn't mind, her day was so awesome.  
"So what should I wear?" Taryn asked.  
"The Metallica shirt, the Converse, and the blue spandex." Pam and Amanda agreed.  
"Oh and keep the tiara and necklaces on." Everybody said.

Don laughed as Taryn re-entered the living room.  
"May prince charming escort Cinderella to the mall?"  
Everyone laughed but Freddy.  
Taryn was nervous now...She grinned as Don grabbed her arm.  
It was just a crush that Freddy had on her..he'd get over it wouldn't he?


	20. Shopping with Don

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Has Freddy always been that...um, for lack of anything better to say....into you?"  
Taryn smiled at Don.  
"Well,...I guess...I don't know why though."  
Don smiled his sexy rock star smile that made Taryn go weak at the knees.  
"What's not to love...The kid has great taste."  
Taryn wished she were 18 right now.

Taryn smiled, Don Dokken REALLY rocked.  
"Okay, Taryn, here's my rules: You can get ANYTHING you want. Seriously, I have the money, and at the show, you get first dibs on all the merch." Don said.  
"THANK YOU!"  
So Taryn bought...

Taryn bought a lot of things.  
Tons of spandex pants with all sorts of colors and prints,  
Lots of band tee shirts,  
cassettes,  
two pairs of leather boots,  
lots of skinny jeans,  
lots of leather pants,  
lots of earrings,  
lots of bracelets,  
lots of shirts,  
lots of skirts,  
a nice dress,  
two designer hand bags,  
tons of belts,  
tons of accessories,  
and tons of other things.  
And then she bought a blanket, it was lime green and it had Don Dokken on it, and said "Dokken" in electric blue letters.

"Don, your sure, you don't mind buying me all this? I feel like a spoiled brat." Taryn said, as they were eating lunch.  
"Taryn, it's your birthday! If I didn't want to buy you all this, I would have never taken you here!" Don said.  
"And besides, your a princess, your supposed to get whatever you want." Don added on.  
Taryn smiled, she loved this.


	21. You guys are so nice

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After hitting a few more stores, it was time to call it a day.  
Don carried Taryn's bags like a gentleman.  
Taryn stopped in front of the toy store.  
What about the boys? Amanda and Pam?

"Sure, what a nice girl." Don said, following Taryn into the store.  
"Blocks! Freddy loves his blocks!" Taryn said, as she approached a huge Lego display.  
Taryn grabbed a huge variety pack of Legos for Freddy.  
Then Taryn strolled down the stuffed animal isle.  
Jason loved stuffed toys. Jason loved anything cuddly.  
Taryn picked up a light blue teddy bear with a rattle in it.  
That was going to be Jason's toy.  
For Pam and Amanda, Taryn got...

After much debating...  
Pam got a blue sundress, which Don helped Taryn pick and Amanda got a nice black cardigan.  
The limo was filled up with all of Taryn's stuff.  
Taryn got a lot!  
Don really did spoil her today.  
Then they got back to Pam's house.

"PRINCESS!" Freddy said, running up to Taryn.  
"Hey! Look! These are yours!" Taryn said, handing Freddy the huge box of Legos.  
"Princess got me blocks! Thank you princess!" Freddy said.  
"Your welcome." Taryn said.  
Then she walked up to Jason's nursery...

Jason was cuddling Taryn's blanket.  
"Hey Jay!  
"Look what princess I got jay-jay!!" Freddy squealed.  
Jason rolled over and looked at the bear grinning.  
Taryn loved the reaction they had to the toys.  
Next it was time to give Pam and Amanda their things.  
She trudged down the stairs again.

"Hey, Pam, Amanda, I got you something." Taryn said, handing Pam a Chanel shopping bag, and handing Amanda a Prada shopping bag.  
"Oh my goodness. Taryn, thank you." Pam said, looking t the Chanel sun dress.  
"You like?"  
"I love it!" Pam said, hugging Taryn.  
"Taryn, this is gorgeous!" Amanda said, at the silk Prada cardigan.  
"You like?"  
"It's been on my wish list." Amanda said, amazed that she finally got the $400.00 cardigan.

"Uh, Taryn, we gotta talk to you." Pam and Amanda said.  
"Am I in trouble?" Taryn asked.  
"No!" Amanda and Pam said in unison.  
"Do you like it here?" Pam asked.  
"I love it, it's way better than my home." Taryn said.  
"Well, if you want you can live here. The court says, yes your parents still have custody, but you can live here." Amanda said.  
Taryn's face lit up.  
"Do you mind if I stay here?" Taryn asked.  
"I'd love it!" Pam said.  
Amanda moved in with Pam, because she was having trouble paying for 1428 right now.  
And Taryn was the newest addition to the family.


	22. 2nd Birthday

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was Freddy and Jason's second birthday party.  
Pam and Amanda were scurrying around the house to get the party together.

Thank god the father's hadn't showed up.  
Taryn was upstairs keeping the boys entertained.

"You have to wear the princess crown, princess!" Freddy said, fixing Taryn's tiara that Freddy gave her.  
Taryn giggled, she enjoyed Freddy treating her like a princess.  
Taryn labeled her self as "the punk princess".  
"Taryn?" Jason asked, playing with his stuffed teddy bear that had the rattle.  
"Yeah?" Taryn asked.  
"Mommy?" Jason asked. Taryn knew what he meant, "where's mommy?"  
"She's getting stuff ready for your party." Taryn said.  
"I'm cold." Freddy said, purposely turning on the air conditioner.  
"Well stop playing with the air conditioner silly!" Taryn said, shutting it off, then wrapping Freddy up in the blanket she gave him.

He giggled and rolled out of it.  
"Princess...I'm still cold!"  
Taryn gather both boys under the blanket.  
Freddy snuggled really close.  
Jason smiled happily.

Then it was finally time for the party!  
"Come on birthday boys!" Taryn said.  
Freddy grabbed Taryn's hand.  
"Aww." Taryn said.  
MEANWHILE AT THE PARTY....

Pam and Amanda waited anxiously to see what the boys would do...  
they were walking down the stairs.  
When Freddy saw the party room he exclaimed:

"BALLOONS! LOOK PRINCESS BALLOONS!" Freddy screamed happily. Then he looked out the window to see a Bounce House.  
"BOUNCY CASTLE!" Freddy screamed.

His face went solemn.  
Do you live in it princess? Does _Don_?!" His voice raised when he said Don.  
Taryn giggled happily.

"Freddy, what am I gonna do with you?" Taryn asked, going into the bouncy castle with Freddy.  
"Mommy!" Jason shrieked. He was getting scared with the small crowd.

Pam just nodded.  
"I'm right here. Go have fun."  
Jason crawled into the castle awkwardly.  
Taryn stopped bouncing.  
"Jay-Jay?" Freddy said confused.  
"You scared?"  
Taryn wasn't sure if it was more threatening or just surprise.  
She decided surprise.

Taryn looked through the netted entrance to the bounce castle, she looked to see if she knew anyone at the party.  
Some one looked familiar.

Don Dokken.

"Freddy, do you know that guy?" Taryn asked, pointing to the back of Don's head.  
"Yeah, silly princess! It's your prince charming, why would I even bring him up if he wasn't here?" Freddy said, patting Taryn on the knee.  
Jason started to cry.  
"What's wrong?" Taryn asked Jason.  
"I'm scared, I WANT MOMMY!" Jason screamed.  
So Taryn picked up Jason, walked out of the bouncy castle and walked to Pam.

Pam held Jason firmly as he cried.

"What's wrong with Jason?" Amanda asked.  
"He's scared. He's freaking out." Pam said.  
"Aww. It's your birthday, don't cry cutie." Amanda said.  
"Taryn." Taryn head some one say, she turned around...

"Oh god..."  
Don frikking Dokken was standing right behind her with Freddy mounted on his shoulders.  
Freddy didn't look happy!

"Hey Don, Freddy." Freddy perked right up when Taryn said his name.  
"Look!" Freddy said, pointing to a balloon that was floating up into the sky.  
"Did you let your balloon go?" Taryn asked Freddy.  
"That's princess." Freddy said to Don.  
"I know, you keep telling me that!" Don said to the toddler.

Freddy yanked a strand of Don's hair.  
"That's MY princess."  
Don looked at Taryn.  
"You hear that? Your HIS princess."  
Taryn was shocked.  
This had to stop!

Taryn zipped up her Dokken hoodie and walked over to the table set up in the garage to get some soda.  
Don followed her.  
"Freddy uh really likes you." Don said.  
"I know. It was cute at first, but I'm so damn tired of wearing this damn tiara." Taryn said.  
"Take it off." Don said.  
"I can't Freddy always puts it back on my head!" Taryn said.

Taryn sighed grabbing a Pepsi.  
"Yeah...I wish he didn't."

Freddy glared across the yard.  
Stupid Don...Ruining things....  
He did the unthinkable.  
"Princess!" He ran over to her.  
She rolled her eyes and picked him up.  
Freddy removed the tiara.  
"You can't have thins anymore."  
He wiggled out of her arms and ran in the house to the playroom.

"I hope he isn't mad at me Don!" Taryn said.  
"What's the worse that could happen?"  
"HE COULD TELL HIS MOM!" Taryn yelled, crying.  
"Taryn, it will be okay." Don said, hugging her.  
"Hey, Don, why are you even here? I know for a fact you aren't playing anywhere near here." Taryn asked, really wanting to know why Don was here.

"Well, the tours been cancelled!" Don wailed.

"WHAT?" Taryn said.  
"Yeah." Don said.  
"Well what brings you to Springwood?" Taryn asked, and then Don told Taryn this...

"Pam asked if I'd come..."  
Taryn grinned.  
Good ol' Pam...  
"Amanda isn't thrilled though..."

"Why? Amanda seems thrilled with you!" Taryn said.  
"Yeah, not really." Don said.  
"Why?"  
"She thinks I'm a bad influence." Don said.  
Taryn rolled her eyes.  
"I mean were friends, Pam and I are friends, maybe she's just jealous?" Don said.  
Both Taryn and Don said "Doubt it." and laughed.  
Then Freddy ran up to Don and started hitting him with a punching balloon.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!" Freddy screamed at the rock star.  
"I told ya he'd still like you." Don said.  
Taryn was gonna be sick.  
"Freddy!" Taryn exclaimed.  
More guests were coming in.  
Taryn could hear Jason scream louder.


	23. UnHappy Birthday

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jason was still crying, and Taryn felt like she had to do something but she didn't know what.

Pam walked by Taryn and Don.  
Pam's grip on her little boy was tight.  
"Mommy!" Jason said, clinging closer to Pam.

Taryn gave Don a look.  
"You uh wanna go to the 7-11?" Don asked Taryn.  
"Sure." Taryn said, hoping to get a way before it got too crazy.

Don and Taryn walked in silence.  
Don glazed over at her a lot and finally said, "What if I said I'd adopt you?"  
Taryn stopped dead in her tracks.

"You would do that?" Taryn asked, actually feeling loved.  
"Yeah, Taryn I would. I know you don't come from the most stable family." Don said.

"What about Pam and Jason? Amanda and," Taryn choked, "Freddy?"  
Don looked her over again.  
"It's up to you...I mean, Freddy does annoy you...right?"  
Taryn felt the need to defend him.  
"He's a little kid...There's nothing wrong with it! He just takes it to extremes sometimes...You know your an ass after someone gets to know you."  
Don sighed.  
"Taryn...honestly access the situation...

Taryn was holding back tears, trying to stare down the Slurpee machine, so her tears wont fall.  
"Taryn, I'm not forcing you to do anything. It's all up to you, but read this." Don said, handing Taryn a newspaper.  
"Ratt rocks the Arena?" Taryn read.  
"No, this." Don said, pointing to an article that the headline read "LOCAL MAN AND WOMAN GET CAUGHT IN A DRUG BUST."  
"That's my parents." Taryn said, looking at the mugshot in the paper.  
"Read this." Don said, pointing to a sentence.  
"Social Services will come on Monday to give the state custody of the White's oldest daughter, who is 14."  
"Oh shit." Taryn said.  
"Yeah. It's come live with me, DON DOKKEN, or get sent to some FOSTER HOME ran by some one you will probably hate." Don said.  
Taryn sighed in.  
"Taryn, we'll stay here a few more weeks, then, then maybe Amanda and Pam and the little boys can come stay with us." Don said, trying to make Taryn feel more relaxed.  
"Okay, Don, I'll come with you. Sign the papers." Taryn said, only on account of Don's compromise.

"Okay, hey wanna go back to the party?" Don asked, paying for Taryn's Slurpee.

Taryn felt sick.  
Her parents weren't the greatest, but they were still her parents...With them out of her though, she knew she'd accomplish more than ever.  
Pam and Amanda would always back her up no matter what.  
Even Don was supporting her.  
Don guessed her thoughts....  
"What a rush, huh?"

''Yeah. Well, Don thank you." Taryn said, hugging Don.  
"Your welcome, we all just want to keep you safe." Don said.  
Then Taryn heard Freddy from a mile away...

"Tracy girl!!!"  
Taryn felt like she was going to puke.  
She hated the blondewad known to Freddy and the other residence of 1428 as Tracy, or in this case, Tracy girl.  
"I've got to go..." Taryn said quickly running the rest of the way home.

Don was running after Taryn. And he really didn't know why.  
"Don, wanna go to sign the papers? The quicker I'm away from Tracy, the better." Taryn said.  
"Fine." Don said, hopping int o his car, which was randomly parked in the 7-11 Parking lot.

Tracy watched as Taryn came running down the sidewalk.  
Oh how she hated Taryn!  
Freddy was babbling on her lap:  
"Pretty Princess is mean...I don't like pretty princess Taryn...Do you like pretty princess Taryn Barbie?"  
Tracy smiled.  
"Well, barbie doesn't like her either Freddy..."  
Taryn threw open the gate.  
Her eyes locked on Tracy.  
Taryn looked rather ill.  
Tracy smiled her fake nice girl smile.  
"There's the de-throned Princess now."  
Freddy giggled.  
"All hail Princess Barbie!"  
Taryn strolled over casually and tried to pick Freddy up.  
He wouldn't come to her.

Taryn sighed.  
"Okay, Freddy, I'm just saying good bye. I'm leaving, I'm going to be living with Don. If you ever want to talk to me, tell your mommy, she knows where Don lives." Taryn said, almost crying.  
"Bye bitch." Freddy said coldly.

Now it was time to say good bye to Pam, Amanda and little Jason.

Amanda was in the doorway, tears brimming her eyes and sliding down her pale cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Tracy asked in mock concern.  
"I'll have to give up Freddy!"  
She began sobbing and Freddy nearly puked.  
"WHY?!" Taryn asked, feeling worse as the day went on.  
Amanda wiped her eyes.  
"Because,....."

"Because, apparently some cop found out about my suicide attempt! And and th-they said I wasn't a stable parent!" Amanda cried.  
Taryn embraced her in a huge hug.  
"I'm so sorry." Taryn said.  
Taryn thought to her self.  
Why should Amanda have to give up Freddy? Amanda was a much more stable woman than Pam.  
But then again, Pam didn't try to kill her self...  
but Pam did have a few shiney machetes...


	24. A good bye

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Well, Amanda I'm sure if the police think Freddy should be put in foster care then you should listen."  
Taryn looked at Tracy with pure disgust.  
"Amanda is Freddy's _mom_, he deserves to stay with her...In the long run he's gonna end up seriously fuc-" Amanda's jaw was set, "Fudged," Taryn amended, "Up."  
Tracy sneered in a very un-ladylike fashion.  
"So then, if she's carted off to jail it's really gonna be different?"  
Freddy was crying.  
Tracy bounced him up and down on her knee.  
"P-p-princ-princess! I don't wanna go! I don't want you to leave!"  
Taryn shrugged.  
"I'll go get his blanket."  
On her way up the stairs, she met Pam half-way.

"Taryn, you should know that Jason and I are gonna be up in California all the time visiting you." Pam said.  
"I hope." Taryn said, half smiling.  
Taryn walked up to Freddy's room, and grabbed the blanket she gave him, then handed it to Freddy

He calmed down and whimpered.  
"Please don't leave!"

"Freddy, I have to." Taryn said.  
Jason was crying more than ever, so was Freddy.  
Then Social Services knocked on the door.

"Shit!" Taryn said.  
Tracy smiled.  
She supposed no one knew of her involvement in this little 'party'...

"Amanda, Freddy is coming with us." A man said, picking up Freddy, who was clutching the blanket Taryn gave him close.  
"Wait, I forgot something." Freddy said, and surprisingly the man let Freddy go.  
Freddy had the Tiara in his hand, and put it on Taryn's head.  
"My princess. Princess Taryn Dokken." Freddy said, eyes filling up with tears.  
Taryn was crying too.  
"And you, Taryn, you are to leave Springwood with legal guardian, Donald Dokken immediately after you gather your belongings.." The man said.  
"I'll help Taryn." Don and Pam said in unison, going up to Taryn's room, putting all her belongings in to two duffel bags.  
"I'll miss you Pam." Taryn cried hugging Pam.


	25. The End Of The Line

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amanda was sitting in the kitchen, crying.  
"Why did they take Freddy?" Amanda asked herself.  
"Freddy? MOMMY! FREDDY?" Jason screamed.  
Pam hushed him, but he knew that Freddy was gone, and Taryn and Don just got done filling up the car, and were ready to go to California.

"AMANDA!" Don yelled.  
Amanda sighed, and walked to the porch.  
"Yes, Don?"  
Don sighed.  
"What if I adopted Freddy too?"  
Amanda sniffled.  
"I won't do any good..."  
Tracy stood behind Amanda.  
Taryn stared at her with pure hate.  
"I know what you did!" She mouthed.  
Tracy smiled.

"How about you two get your scrawny little asses to California." Tracy said snobbishly.  
"YOUR GONNA DIE BITCH!" Taryn screamed.  
"Oh yeah, I'm so afraid of some little metal head and her rocker friend, WHO'S MUSIC SUCKS!" Tracy taunted at Don.  
"That's it, why are you here? GET OUT NOW, OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Don yelled.  
"Yeah, shouldn't you be high tailing it to Cali? Huh Taryn? Huh Don DORKKEN????" Tracy said.  
"Oh shit, come on Taryn." Don said.  
"I'll call you at a rest stop." Taryn mouthed to Amanda and Pam who waved good bye.

Amanda was furious with Tracy...

Although, Tracy did have a point....  
Maybe it would be best for Freddy if he were...given away...  
Amanda turned away as fresh tears sprang to her eyes....  
"DON!" She called as the rock star closed his door.  
"Yeah?" He stepped back out.  
"Could somehow....you find a way to get Freddy back to me."  
The rock star smiled.  
"Impossible."

Amanda felt hopeless as Don's Corvette sped down Elm Street.  
IN DON'S CAR  
"Thanks, for you know, adopting me." Taryn mumbled.  
"Your welcome. Your gonna have fun in Cali." Don said.  
"I hope." Taryn said.  
"I'm going to try to get Freddy back to Amanda, I don't know how, but I'll try." Don said.  
"Really?" Taryn asked  
"Yes. Like I said, no promises if he will be returned, but I'm gonna try my hardest. What did he call you right before they took him?"  
"Princess Taryn Dokken." Taryn said, feeling the tiara on her head.  
"Aw." Don said.  
"Yeah. Hey, you should turn on the wipers." Taryn said as the rain started to pour.  
"Right on it. So I hope your ready for the rock and roll life." Don said as they got on the highway.

MEANWHILE BACK ON ELM STREET....

"THEY TOOK HIM PAM! THEY TOOK MY BABY!"  
Amanda shrieked.  
Pam felt her pain and held Jason close.  
She'd absolutely lose all reason if they took Jason...  
"Shhh, Amanda I'm sure Don would help if he could..."  
Amanda flinched at Don's name.  
"Sure he would..."  
Pam just sat back in the recliner.  
Damn. Life was just to complicated.

After sitting around the house for over 2 hours the phone rang, it was Taryn calling from a Las Vegas rest stop.  
"Hey, Amanda, Don is gonna try to bring Freddy back. Trust me, Don would never lie to me. Can I speak to Pam?" Taryn asked through the phone, Amanda was shocked by how Don would help her.  
After Taryn talked with Pam, it was back on the road from them, and back to wondering for Pam and Amanda.  
Amanda and Pam were silent for a moment, silence broken by Jason's cry, and Amanda saying this:

"I'm ending it."  
Pam sat up.  
What?!  
"What do you mean Amanda?" Pam asked fearfully.  
"Nothing.."  
Pam had to wonder...But Amanda wouldn't do it again would she?  
Jason had gotten quiet and uttered on word.  
"Don't."  
Pam shuddered.  
So Amanda would try to off herself again.

"Amanda! Don't, please. If you do, all your doing is proving those stupid CPS people that they are right! When in fact they arent! What if Don does get Freddy back? Huh, What will I say then, 'sorry Freddy but mommy killed her self?' Seriously Amanda, please don't." Pam said.  
"Like Don would remember, he's too caught up in sex drugs and rock and roll." Amanda said, she never really liked Dokken.  
"Taryn wouldn't let Don forget." Pam argued.  
"I bet Taryn is gonna get caught up in that life style! She is living with a fuckin metal star!" Amanda cried.  
"Please, Amanda, don't." Pam begged, then Jason started crying, Amanda walked over to the deformed toddler and said...

"Jason, promise me you'll take care of Mommy when I'm gone...Promise?"  
The two year old nodded.  
"Don't go 'Manda...Pitty ple?"  
Amanda's gaze was distant...  
"It'll be okay Jason, just take care of Mommy."  
Pam had to stop her.

Pam met Amanda at the door.  
"Please stay." Pam pleaded, tears in her eyes...  
"I gotta leave, they took the one thing in my life that was important." Amanda said.  
Pam sighed.

Amanda was once again at Westin hills.  
The noose hung limpy in the air, a fore shadowing of what was to come.  
Amanda shuddered.  
So much of her life was wasted here.  
The place was her personal pain...But then come Freddy...  
No, she couldn't afford think like that...Just like she couldn't afford Freddy anymore and had only been looking for a plausible reason to say he was leaving?  
What would happen to Don when he found out she, Amanda had called today and offered her child to complete strangers?  
How could she face the harsh reality of life without her little man right beside her?  
Freddy was her link to Eri-  
The thoughts were cut short with a deafening crack...  
Her body loosely swung to and fro like a sick rhythmic pendulum.


	26. It all settles In

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Reporting live from Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital, a young woman, identified as Amanda Krueger, hung her self." The news channel 13 reporter said.  
Pam froze, Jason stared to scream.  
"Damn! I need to find Don's number!" Pam screamed, rifling through her address book.  
"Dokken, Dokken, Dokken..." Pam said, looking through the D section in the small address book.  
She only hope they got home.

AT DON'S PLACE- HOLLYWOOD, CA  
Ring, Brrrrriinggg, Ring, Brrrrriiiiinnnggggg the telephone rang as Don and Taryn walked in with Arby's bags in there hands, Slurpees in the other.  
"Hello, Don Dokken." Don answered into the phone.  
"Hey, it's Pam. I got some bad news." Pam said, Don put it on speaker phone.  
"What is it Pam?" Taryn asked nervously.  
"A-Ah-mannnndaaa, she, she killed her self!" Pam cried.  
"FUCK!" Taryn screamed, Don yelled the same thing.

"Calm down?! Now what the hell happened?" Don said soothingly.  
Taryn listened intently beside him.  
Pam stopped to blow her nose.  
"Their saying she did it because of HIM!"  
Taryn stopped.  
"SHIT DON! I KNOW WHY SHE DID IT!!!! The bills, the two year old costs...the fucking house?! It's so simple! Why didn't she ask you?!" Taryn broke down.  
With two hormonal/emotional women to deal with DON HAD TO REMAIN CALM.  
"Pam tell me your story...Then Taryn tell me your theory."  
Pam launched into the story :

"She's been really stressed out. Tired of buying juice and toys and clothes, tired of trying to teach Freddy how to use the toilet. She had enough. And with Erich a threat. Oh my god. Maybe she, yeah maybe she had a mental illness. I LOST MY BEST FRIEND!!!!" Pam sobbed.  
The Taryn gave Don her theory, which went like this:

"Don, don't you see? Amanda couldn't **_afford_** Freddy anymore...I mean, he's got doctor bills, he has to eat, he has needs that Amanda felt she wasn't good enough to fulfill...Do you understand me Don?"  
Don nodded.  
"She couldn't tell us she'd given him up....It was like she'd given her soul to the devil...(If she hadn't already! Bless her perpetually tormented soul...)"  
Don nodded again.  
"And the one person who could have told us...The one person who**_ knew_** was sick enough to sit back and watch her die...Tracy set it all up...SHE'S PURE EVIL! NOT TO MENTION EVERYTHING AMANDA WAS FIGHTING AGAINST! TRACY'S DAD HEADS THE CPS BUREAU!"  
Don and Pam were speechless.  
Even a child could see through a clever ploy like that.

"Damn it, I knew that girl was slimy." Don said after the moment of silence.  
Pam agreed, but she was at a loss for words.

Taryn stood still.  
Poor Amanda...What would become of Freddy now?

BACK AT PAM'S...  
"Manda?" Jason asked, as Pam was changing him.  
"No, no, she's not here." Pam said sadly.  
"Mommy." Jason cooed, and hugged Pam tight.  
Jason may not be the smartest toddler in the world, but he knew something must be wrong to make Pam cry.

Jason asked again: "Manda?"  
Pam felt more tears sting her eyes.  
"Jason, please stop. Amanda is gone...and won't be coming back."  
Jason's eyes grew solemn.  
"DIE?!" He screamed.  
Maybe Jason was smarter than he let on.  
"Taryn die?!"

"Taryn isn't dead baby." Pam said, picking up the phone.  
"Hey, Don it's Pam, me and Jason are gonna come up for a vist, it would be the only way I could prove to him that Taryn isn't dead." Pam said, Don agreed.

Pam packed there bags immediately for a much diserved break.


	27. Slow Ride

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :)  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Mr. Dokken? This is the Lt. Worgrove, There seems to have been an accident involving your friend? Mrs. Pam Voorhees..."  
Don stood by the phone.  
Thank god Taryn hadn't heard yet...  
Don looked around the empty living room.  
"Are they okay?" He whispered into the receiver.  
"Are who okay?" Taryn asked from the doorway.  
Don jumped.  
"No one Taryn...It's late, shouldn't you be in bed right now?"  
Taryn nodded and walked back to her room.

Taryn started to hang her shirts up in the closet, but she knew something was wrong.  
She only hoped it involved George Lynch, but she knew she wasn't that lucky.

Don sat on the couch deliberating on weather or not to Taryn....It's put her on overload and that wouldn't be healthy for her.  
Not at all.  
He decided against it.

The good thing was that only the car was seriously damaged. But then again, Don was concerned about Pam and Jason staying in some sleazy Las Vegas Motel over night.

"Taryn?" Don knocked on her door.  
"Yeah?" Taryn said, opening the door.  
"I have to go pick up something, I should be home in a few hours. You can either stay here, or I can drop you off at Georges, or even if you want you can come with me." Don said, he was going to pick up Pam and Jason.  
Tomorrow he was going to buy Pam a new car.  
Taryn decided to...

Stay home.  
Her system felt like it was on overload...  
First Amanda and Tracy...What was gonna happen to Freddy now?

She wondered what Don would have to pick up at this hour. No guitar shop was open, most of the liquor stores were closed up for the night, or just about to close up.  
Don said she could help her self to anything in the house.  
She walked into the kitchen (which was huge) and looked through the huge fridge.  
There was every type of soda and fruits imaginable, along with different cakes and cheeses.  
Then she looked through the cupboards, ton of snack foods.  
Then she wandered through the mansion, there was a pool out back, and a pool and hot tub inside!  
Taryn was glad this was now her home....  
MEANWHILE ON THE ROAD....

Don sat behind the wheel of his Corvette in silence.  
The radio was blasting "In my dreams"  
What a great song, Don thought.

Don was singing along to HIS band's newest hit.  
Don laughed.  
Then he got on the Las Vegas exit.  
Don stopped at a Shell Gas to ask directions to Sav-More- Motel.  
From what Don heard, it wasn't safe at all.  
After 5 minutes of trying to comprehend what a Hindu guy told him, he went to pick up Pam and Jason.

Don pulled up to a grungy looking building.  
There out front, was Pam.

"PAM!" Don yelled.  
Pam grabbed her bags, and Jason.  
"Thank god your here! I'm afraid to even touch the door on that place!" Pam said.  
Don was surprised, it had to be very disgusting if Pam didn't even want to touch it.  
"I'm surprising Taryn with you guys." Don said.  
The car ride to California was actually fun for Pam.


	28. Night Lies

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken, but I do take blame for adding George Lynch... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :) TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS NEEDS TO GO TO AN M RATING!!!!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Taryn?" Don asked as he unlocked the mansion.  
"Yeah?" Taryn asked, drinking a can of cherry Pepsi.  
"Hey." Pam said.  
"YOUR HERE!" Taryn said happily.

Taryn remembered Amanda and Tracy...

"So, Pam, do you know what that little bitch go into?" Taryn asked, almost sick.  
"Nah. I just had to get out of Springwood." Pam said, setting Jason down on the floor.

Jason started to slobber on Don's shoe.  
Out of habitual shoe-loving fetish, Don picked Jason up and wiped his shoe off.  
"Shoes are a man's best friend..."  
Taryn and Pam laughed.  
"I think you got it all wrong!" Taryn snorted.

"Watch it there princess." Don teased.  
Pam and Taryn only laughed harder.

"Don, It's so nice here.' Pam said.  
"Thanks. You can get a place like this after you sell millions of records too!"

Jason tugged Don's pants leg.  
Don picked him up.  
"Yeah little guy?"  
Jason giggled.  
"Donna Dokken!"  
Taryn smirked and Pam looked like she'd pee herself.

"It's Don, Jason. Don." Pam said.  
"Don? Don Duck?" Jason asked.  
Taryn fell on the floor in hysterics.

Don stood indignantly in the middle of the room.

"Dude, I'm sorry, it's just how he said it!" Taryn explained.  
Then George Lynch knocked on the door, (yes at 3 in the morning) drunk.

Don rolled his eyes.  
"What the hell do ya want?"  
George stood there bleary eyed.  
He looked over to Taryn.  
"Well hey there darl'in? Are you and Don...? I mean we could...."  
Pam could tell Don was disgusted.

"Oh my god, your George Lynch." Taryn said.  
"Yup." George slurred.  
"SHE'S NOT GETTING INTO BED WITH YOU!" Don screamed in Taryn's defence.  
Taryn thanked Don, but George was still being a pig.

"Well can I have her?" George asked, nodding in Pam's direction.

"Is this actually happening? George Lynch wants me?" Pam said, half creeped out, and half excited.  
Don and Taryn gave Pam a look.  
"I'm sorry George, they don't think it's right. What do you think Jason? Should Mommy go sleep over at Georges?"  
And Jason answered this:

"Bastard!"  
Pam looked down at Jason.  
He was asleep...  
That meant....  
"FREDDY!" Taryn yelled excitedly.  
He toddled out from behind George...along with Tracy.

Taryn didn't know if she should be doing back flips or kicking ass.  
"Pam, I might have to sleep with Lynch Tonight." Taryn said, feeling sick.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Pam asked Tracy.  
"The kid wouldn't stop crying over 'Princess Dokken'." Tracy said, disgustingly.  
"How did you find out where I live?" Don asked.  
"My dad's the head of CPS, I mean you are Taryn's legal guardian, I just had to sneak through his papers." Tracy said.

"PRINCESS!" Freddy screamed, running up to Taryn.  
"Hey!" Taryn said, picking him up.  
"Okay, Freddy's here, you can leave now." Don said to Tracy.  
"No, how can I trust you guys?"  
"Because you can. I would never hurt anybody!" Don said.  
"Well I'm not leaving." Tracy said.  
"GET OUT!" Don and Pam screamed.

"NO! The real reason I came is because....Mr. Dorkken, Taryn, I'm sorry....I acted like a bitch because I was jealous...Taryn, can you forgive me?"  
Taryn thought for a minute before answering directly:

"HELL NO!" Taryn said. She knew all of Tracy's tricks.  
Her mind raced back to the 2nd grade Rollerskating Party....  
Springwood Roller Rink, 1978...  
"I'm sorry I was being mean and didn't invite you to my sleepover." a 7 Year old Tracy said to a crying Taryn.  
"Okay." Taryn said, perking right up.  
Then later, Tracy tripped Taryn.  
"That's why you weren't invited, your stupid." Tracy said.  
**(END FLASH BACK)**_________________________________________________  
"No, I really am sorry." Tracy said.  
"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Taryn said.  
"Your still upset about the rollerskating thing!" Tracy said.  
"No, not really. I just know you. Your a two faced bitch." Taryn said.  
Don was on Taryn's defence.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH? REALLY BITCH?" Don screamed at Tracy.

"Okay, I'm sorry Taryn. You know I've always been jealous of you!" Tracy said.  
"Bull shit, how could you have always been jealous of me? I lived in the shitty part of town, my parents are drunken asses, this has been the one good thing that ever came to me! And you have to come in and ruin it!" Taryn cried.

"This is why I'm jealous, and no, it's not because your living with a rock star, this is the real reason why I'm jealous of you..." Tracy said.

"Taryn, you have friends who love you and take care of you...Dad is..."  
Tracy started to cry.  
Taryn felt a little bad.  
"My Dad is a....pervert......I need help exposing him...Will you and Don help me?"  
Tracy's eyes were bright as she waited for the answer.  
Don studied her face while Taryn questioned Freddy.  
"I think she's honestly sorry...." Don whispered.  
Taryn looked up.  
"Will you help?" Tracy asked quietly again.

"Sounds awesome. Hey, look I'm sorry for being a bitch, okay? I forgive you. Friends?" Taryn asked.  
"Friends." Tracy smiled.  
Then Jason woke up and answered Pam's question about George.  
"Yeah! Mommy! Yay!" Jason said.  
Pam looked shocked.  
Tracy, Taryn and Don looked at each other.  
Freddy was just gazing into Taryn's eyes.  
"Okay, Jason, do you want Mommy to sleep over at Georges?"  
Jason thought for a minute then replied:

"No. George poops-a-lot!"  
Don cracked a smile.  
"Poops-a-lot sounds better than Lynch...."  
George was sobering up.

"Little babies." George said, picking up Jason.  
"Daddy?" Jason said, confused.  
"No." George said.  
Pam looked shocked.

"Hey, I gotta go back to Jenny's." Tracy said.  
"Jenny who?"  
"My cousin, Jenny Caulfeild." Tracy said.  
"My best friend? The one who wants to be a Hollywood star?" Taryn asked.  
"Yeah, she got cast in some comedy show. I'm stayin with her." Tracy said...

MEANWHILE GEORGE WAS PLAYING WITH FREDDY AND JASON...

"Your a sweet little guy.."  
George neglected Freddy though.  
Freddy sat watching.  
"Bastard." He repeated.  
Don overheard and nodded at the toddler.

"Taryn was right, you are a smart little guy." Don said.  
Freddy giggled.  
"Aww look you dropped this." George said, picking up Jason's teddy bear.  
Jason giggled, and snuggled the stuffed toy close.

George was actually acting like a human being, Don noted.

"Mommy!" Jason called out, he now wanted Pam.  
"Sweet little boy, what's wrong with him anyway?" George said, knowing something wasn't right with Jason.

"He's retarded....But, I don't mind..." Pam said wistfully looking over to Freddy and the others who were formulating a plan...

"Well, we should get evidence on tape. Have Tracy's dad thrown in jail." Taryn said, Tracy was at her cousin's house.

Don nodded.  
"But how?! I mean, he's smarter than just admitting it? And Taryn, I'm worried he's done something to Tracy....Do you get the feeling he has?"  
Taryn stood still in thought.

"Yeah, but we gotta make him admit, without making it look like a porno." Taryn said.  
"Porno!" Freddy giggled.  
Pam and Don glared at him.

"Freddy, stop we really have to think!' Don exclaimed in exasperation.  
Taryn and Don exchanged glances.  
"Could maybe one of us go undercover?"  
"Not you!" Don said quickly.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking as the one who can descize her self as a hooker. She did it before to save her son." Taryn said, looking at Pam.  
"Why am I always the hooker? Yeah, well maybe that's why I really wanted to go here, to sleep with rock stars, but NO!" Pam said, feeling ashamed of her self.  
"If you aren't a hooker explain these?" Taryn said, opening up a bag of Pam's clothes, they were hooker clothes.  
"Okay, maybe I wanted to sleep with Motley Crue." Pam explained.  
"Please?" Taryn begged, wanting to nail Tracy's dad.  
Pam waited a minute before answering...

Freddy nodded, pulling a thong from the suitcase.  
"Whats this?" He held it up.  
Pam went pale and everyone else laughed.  
She grabbed her underwear and nodded curtly.  
"Fine...But will he tell me he does the stuff to the kids? Tracy?"

"Well from what Jenifer told me, he tells all the sleazy hookers his secrets. And honestly Pam, your the sleazy kind. Hair spray, spandex, glitter and neons, and metal heads. That's you." Taryn said.  
"Your not that different."  
"I'm not a hooker." Taryn said.  
Pam immediately shut up...  
"Where can I find him?" Pam asked, grabbing a hot pink neon cut off tank encrusted with glitter and a shot leather skirt.  
"I've seen him in front of Sunset Motel." George said, knowing exactly who they were talking about.  
Pam pulled on some platform boots, did her hair and make up and left to meet Tracy's dad.  
But not until she put a tape recorder in her snake skin purse.

"DON'T FORGET PROTECTION!" Taryn yelled, trying her hardest not to crack up.

The sleazy scum that was Tracy's dad was out in plain veiw for all to see.  
His beady eyes locked on Pam.  
"Shit."  
She smiled coyly.

"You uh, new here?" Tracy's dad asked.  
"Yeah." Pam said.  
"Well let me get you a room."  
"Okay." Pam said, with forced enthusiasm.

MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM...

"Sir," Pam said quietly. "I'm here just to talk about your, uh, 'business'? At the CPS offices?"  
Tracy's father stopped and whirled around angrily.  
"Whatever that bitch of a daughter I have told you isn't true! I swear no one can prove anything!"  
Pam smiled.  
"You seem guilty of something..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I'd never ever tell a living soul." Pam said in a flirty voice.  
"Oh okay, than. I know some sleaze ball like you is to scared to tell the cops."

Pam nodded meekly, which, she was not.  
She had to do this for Tracy.  
The sicko in front of her began the story:

"Well yeah, I do things I know I'm not supposed to. It's just not Tracy, its most of the girls who come into the system." Tracy's dad said.  
Pam nodded, the tape recorder was on.

"Why?" Pam asked, venturing a glance at the pervert across from her.  
Tracy's dad sat quietly.  
"Well,I like having total control..." He laughed.  
"I can convince most of them it's a game."  
Pam shuddered.  
"It's not fair."  
She clamped her mouth shut.  
"Life isn't fair." Tracy's father retorted nastily.  
"What would make you do this to Tracy?!"

"I just, you know like to have fun." Tracy's dad giggled.  
Pam felt like she was going to be sick.

"FUN?! Stealing a child's innocence is fun?! Your one sick bastard!" Pam screamed in a blind rage.

"Your only what? 18?" Tracy's dad asked.  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Pam screamed.

Pam promptly left.  
She made it to Don's in record time.  
Don grabbed her purse and the tape recorder.  
Pam beamed proudly.  
"He told me everything!" Taryn applauded.  
Don shook his head dismally revealing a tapeless recorder.  
Pam gasped.  
In her excitement, she'd forgotten the tape!  
Pam fell heavily on the couch dizzy.  
Taryn looked at Don.  
"Tracy and Pam have to testify..."  
Dear god, why hadn't she remembered the tape?!


	29. An unessacary chapter

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Duvane. So give her some credit too! Reviews are welcome, and needed. Oh, and this time, it was not my idea to include Don Dokken, but I do take blame for adding George Lynch... but it's fun, so yay! LOL :) TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS NEEDS TO GO TO AN M RATING!!!! And DON'T EXPECT A BIG COURT CASE! WERE GOING ON TO A FREDDY AND JASON RIVALRY AFTER THIS! ONLY MENTIONS TO DOKKEN/TRACY/TARYN WILL BE MENTIONED FROM NOW ON!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Don stood still as Tracy entered the den happily.  
Her face fell gradually as she looked from Taryn to Don to Pam.  
"What?"  
Everyone looked away.  
"How bad do you want to stop your Dad?" Taryn asked quizically.  
Tracy gulped audibly.  
"M-more than you know."  
Freddy staggered over to her and she hoisted him up.  
Pam looked over from the couch.  
"I'm sorry Tracy."  
She whispered eyes down cast.  
Tracy's heart beat faster.  
"WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! PAM ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
Tracy rushed over to a flushed Pam.  
Don was touched by Tracy's concern.  
"She's fine...It's just that..."  
"I FORGOT THE TAPE!!!!!"  
Pam wailed.  
Tracy was at a loss for words.  
She felt numb and scared.  
"What will we do?!"  
Taryn walked over putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Well, you and Pam have to testify against him. Don can open a case against him an-"  
Tracy stepped back.  
"I can't!!! I just can't do it!!!!! He would....do something bad to me!!!'  
Tracy ran p the stairs to a guest room, that Taryn turned teen scene.  
Don watched.  
"Taryn go talk to her. Pam you just take it easy, and boys we're gonna go watch some TV."

"Come, on Tracy, calm down, if his ass is thrown in jail, he can't do anything to you." Taryn said.  
"And if he doesn't get into jail?" Tracy asked.  
"It's called a fuckin restraining order." Taryn said.

Tracy looked incredulous.  
"Dumb ass, where will I go?! Jen doesn't want me with her all the time and Mom is...not helpful."  
Tracy stared off in remembrance.  
Taryn sighed reluctantly.  
"So he's already won?"  
Tracy snapped awake.  
"What? Did I say that? I'm just hesitant to say anything...."  
Taryn nodded wisely.  
"I won't feed you BS on how to deal with this, because, i don't know how...you ultimately decide..."  
Tracy felt tired.  
"I feel like a traitor, you know?"  
"It's natural..." Taryn said.  
"I wish I'd have told some one about Amanda..."  
Taryn felt depressed...Amanda would know what to do.  
"Pray." Taryn said kneeling.  
"Why?"  
"Ask Amanda and god for help..."  
Freddy crawled in.  
He walked over to Tracy and whispered.  
"Be strong."  
Funny thing though...He sounded like Amanda for a split second.  
Taryn smiled.  
Amanda was never far from them after all...God must truly exist...

Taryn really, really didn't want Tracy to live with her and Don.  
This is Taryn's dream come true, and now she felt like she was gonna give it up. She wouldn't even want her best friend, and fellow Dokken fanatic to live with her.  
She ran off into her room crying.  
Pam and Don followed.  
"Taryn, what's wrong?" Pam asked.  
"I'M SO FUCKED UP! DON DON'T LET YOU KNOW WHO STAY PLEASE?" Taryn sobbed.  
Don looked at Pam.  
All Taryn wanted was to feel special, and Don and Pam knew that, even though Taryn and Tracy were friends, Taryn just didn't really want to live with her.  
"I wouldn't. She calls me Dorkken. George has more fuckin respect for me." Don said.  
"Promise?" Taryn asked.  
"Promise on my life." Don said.  
"But, where is she gonna stay?" Taryn asked.  
"Trust me, she has family here." Pam said.  
"Okay." Taryn said.  
She was still crying.  
She needed to feel special, but she needed to keep up the bad ass image.

Tracy sat in her room in tears as well.  
She honest to god didn't want to go home to her oh-so-screwed-up family.  
"Please, god, help me!"  
Pam stood in the doorway listening.  
How many times had she felt like that.  
She felt pity for the girl lying on her side in a crumpled up ball.  
She felt a connection to her.  
Anger surged through her body at the remembered words of a sicko.  
Tracy was hurt and scared.  
Pam met Don on the stairs.  
"I hate to say this...There needs to be a compromise...and fast!"  
Don ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I know...I just don't know what! Taryn is being a spoiled little bitch who's only thinking of herself....I mean, I respect the way she feels, but she's got to give a little...I'm the frigg'in adult here not her...She's not dictating what I can and can't do. Tracy isn't staying here permanently, but I don't see why she can't for...awhile."  
Pam nodded.  
"Taryn needs to see this from all sides...Not just hers....It's starting to piss me off...What's the solution though..."

"You know what, I'll take Tracy in. Okay?" George said.  
"I don't mind etiher." Pam said.  
"I doubt she wants to go back to Springwood." George said.  
Pam nodded.  
So it was settled, Tracy would stay with George for a little bit.  
But Taryn was still being a bitch, but Pam sorta understood.  
Taryn even said she didn't want her best friend to stay with her.  
The main reason Taryn didn't want Tracy to stay is, well honestly Taryn didn't trust her, and she knew Tracy would steal Don away from her.  
Taryn knew people like Tracy hardly changed.  
Taryn was just being a good sport and playing along with it.


	30. Camp

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Kreuger, (formerly Kira Duvane). And why Winger you ask? Well I put my iPod on shuffle and a Winger song poped up...  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The last 9 years went by so fast for Pam.  
Jason was now 11, Tracy was now 24, and a Child Abuse Prevention speaker, Taryn was also 24, and she was a 'model' in a Ratt video. Dokken broke up, then reunited, they now have an album called Dysfunctional.  
But no one knew what happened to Freddy.  
More than likely he was adopted.

Pam and Jason moved near Crystal Lake, Pam quit her night job when the glamor of the Sunset Strip hair bands wore off, and grunge took over.  
She was now a cook at a summer camp, Camp Crystal Lake.

Pam enrolled Jason in it, just because he saw that Freddy was enrolled.

Freddy Krueger meanwhile had been nothing but helll on wheels of the last nine years.  
He had been adopted by a drunk and abusive man who he simply called Mr. Underwood or...You bastard.  
When Freddy had first asked to be enrolled at Camp Crystal Lake it was because he recognized the name Voorhees...And the role that name played in his mother's death a long time ago...  
He couldn't wait.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go." Jason begged.  
"Come on, it will be fun." Pam said.  
"No it won't. I'm not like normal kids." Jason said, tears filling up his eyes.  
"Jason, I'll be working at the camp, I'll protect you." Pam said.

Jason sat pouting all day.  
"I'm not going."  
Pam loaded him into the car.  
"Your going and that's final....Freddy might be there..."  
Pam said encouragingly.  
"Freddy?"  
Pam bit her lip.  
He didn't remember...

"Who's Freddy?" Jason asked, as Pam turned on the car radio.  
"You used to play with him when you were a baby, when uh, you slept over at all those rock star's houses with mommy." Pam said.  
"Rock stars like Winger?" Jason said, fully aware of his mom's favorite bands.  
"You don't remember huh? And yes we did sleep at Winger's quite a bit." Pam said, not wanting to get into it.  
She was ashamed of her past. She still loved the music, but she regretted a lot.  
Pam pulled out to the Hi-Way, and started the 45 minute drive to Crystal Lake.

Freddy was walking down the road toward Crystal Lake when he thought he saw a familiar face in a passing car.  
The car abruptly stopped.

Freddy saw the over sprayed blond hair, the metallic make up, and the cut off Ratt tee shirt from 1984 (from the show Elias got her tickets to).  
Pam rolled down her window, and all Freddy could hear was Motley Crue blaring.  
"Are you, Freddy?" Pam asked.  
"Yeah, Freddy's the name." Freddy said.  
Freddy turned into literally, a punk, with the blue spiked hair and everything.  
"Hey, you ever work in Hollywood in the late 80's?" Freddy asked.  
"Yeah." Pam said.  
"Is your name Pam?" Freddy asked again.  
"Yeah." Pam said.  
This was Freddy, Amanda's Freddy.

Freddy smiled.  
Pam shivered...It was a sinister smile, so like Erich's...  
Did Freddy remember him?  
He remembered everything else so well...  
Looking at his clear blue eyes...The feeling of dread returned.  
"Jason this is Freddy."  
Jason looked over his mother.  
"Hi!" Freddy said happily.  
P0am smiled weakly.  
Maybe Freddy was different.

"Here, let me bring you up to camp, hop in." Pam said.  
Freddy sat next to Jason.  
"Don't worry, I'll kick there asses if they are mean to you!" Freddy said, over the loud Motley Crue.

The group made it to camp after twenty more minutes.  
Jason was opening up to Freddy and Freddy....was just being typical Freddy..

"Okay, Jason, Your gonna live in this cabin for me for the next few weeks." Pam said, showing Jason the cabin.  
Jason was scared when Pam left him.

Freddy waltzed in.  
"Hey Jay! I want you meet some of my friends!!!"  
Jason was hesitant.  
"What if they don't like me?"  
Freddy grinned.  
"Don't worry."

"Hey, John, Pete, this is Jason. Have at em boys." Freddy said smiling.  
"The circus in town?" A tall red head, Pete asked.

"Naw, just the freak show!" Freddy retorted.  
The boys laughed heartily at Jason's expense.  
"I'll tell mommy!" He whimpered, trying in a vain effort to cover his face.  
John smirked.  
"We'll be nice to you then....You won't tell on us will you?"  
Freddy shrugged.  
"He's a momma's boy...Let's go!"  
The group turned.  
Jason vowed he'd become there friend somehow...Even if he had to hurt Pam to do it.

But Jason could never ever hurt his mother. He loved her too much.  
Marshmallow Roast Time was only worse for Jason.

"Yo! Freak show!" John called, "Sit with us....We want to tell you something!"

Jason sat down, and the next thing he knew, he was face down in a pile or sticks.  
"You really are as stupid as you look." John said.  
"I'm gonna tell my mommy." Jason said, trying to stand up for himself.  
"Ohh, I'm so scared of your slut of a mommy! Is your daddy Nikki Sixx or Eddie Van Halen?" John teased, using what Freddy told him about Pam.  
"I don't know." Jason said.

Freddy smirked.  
"King of the dumb freaks don't have no daddy!"  
The boys laughed.  
"Neither do you!" Jason screamed.  
The remark stung Freddy his rough exterior scratched.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Freddy screamed at Jason, giving him a bloody nose.  
When a consular broke up the fight, John, Freddy, and Pete were playing a game of "who's hotter".  
"I like the girl in the Ratt vid." Freddy said.  
"Me too. What's her name?" Pete asked.  
"I think it's something like Tara." John said.  
"I think I know her. Taryn." Freddy said.  
"Bull!" Jon said.  
"I also know the girl from that Winger vid." Freddy snorted, making another jab at Pam.  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY MOMMY!" Jason screamed, running off to the cabin he and his mother shared.

Pam was sitting in the living room when Jason burst in crying.  
"Precious what's wrong?!"  
"Everything!!! I hate it here!!!" Jason screamed, wiggling from his mother's grasp.

Pam was shocked.  
She even told the counselors to make sure that no one makes fun of him.  
But she couldn't have left Jason home, he was already helpless as it is.  
"Baby, what did they say?" Pam asked.  
"They c-call-ed me-me a freak show, and called you names too. They saw you in that Winger vid." Jason said, not really understanding what was going on.  
Pam knew that Winger video would come back and bite her in the butt, she knew she should have declined the role, but she was going steady with Kip Winger at that time...  
"It's okay." Pam said, stroking Jason's bald head.

"And who said all this?"  
Jason sniffled.  
"John and Pete and...FREDDY!"  
Pam was turning violent.  
So Amanda's little hellian was a trouble maker?!  
No surprise...How could that boy have been Amanda's...  
"Jason...Maybe I should talk to you about the past..."  
Jason sat down on his mother's lap in confusion.  
"What past??"

"Honey, it's way before I got into hanging out with Winger and bands like that, it's not the past you know." Pam said.  
"Mommy, if my daddy Nikki Sixx or Eddie Van Halen?" Jason asked.  
"Baby, your daddy isn't a rock star."  
"Kip Winger?" Jason asked.  
"Baby, your daddy is NOT a rock star." Pam said once more.  
Jason nodded.  
"Honey, I'm gonna have to tell you the truth. Can You handle it?" Pam asked.  
Jason half nodded...

"Daddy was a..." Pam couldn't tell him now.  
"Daddy doesn't matter right now, it's just...let's start from the beginning with when you were still in my tummy and we were at the clinic...."  
Jason nodded.

"Well mommy meet this girl, who would later be her best friend. She also had a baby in her tummy. Her name was Amanda. She was Freddy's mommy." Pam said, pausing to see if Jason had any questions...

"Amanda? I think I remember...Never mind..."

"Okay, then me and Amanda became friends, we lived with each other, then you and Freddy were born..." Pam said.  
"Mommy, how did you feel when you first saw me?" Jason asked,  
Pam told Jason this:

"I was..excited Jason. You weren't what I expected you know..."

"Were you sad?" Jason asked. Pam sighed in before saying:

"Yes, because...It wasn't fair to you and No, because I had a very special little boy to take care of." Pam said smiling and hugging Jason.  
He pushed her away in anger.  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE MOMMY'S SPECIAL BOY!!!! I WANT A DADDY!"  
Pam looked lost.

"Honey, you wound't have liked your daddy, he never liked you." Pam said, it was time to tell him about Elias...

"I DON'T CARE!!! I WANT A FREAK'IN DAD!!! I'M SICK OF BEING A MOMMA'S BOY!!!!"

Pam just let Jason storm off into a room.  
Yes, she was hurt but, she knew Jason would ask about his dad eventually.  
"Hey, Jason, can i talk to you?" Pam asked.  
Jason replied:

" I DON"T WANNA TALK RIGHT NOW!"

"Please?" Pam begged.  
"NO WHORE!" Jason screamed, using one of the words Freddy taught him  
Pam was really taken back.  
Was this really her little boy?

"Jason, who taught you that word?!"  
Jason stormed off to find Freddy....

"HEY IT'S THE FREAK!" Freddy called out.  
"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Jason screamed.  
"YEAH YOU ARE!" Freddy yelled.  
"AM NOT." Jason called out again.  
Then Freddy threw Jason down on the ground.  
After a few minutes, Jason finally broke down and cried.  
"I WANT MOMMY!"

Pam raced outside.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"  
Freddy smirked.  
"IF IT AIN'T THE WINGER WHORE HERSELF!"  
He smiled as Pam picked Jason up.

"And I bet you have posters of me on your bedroom wall." Pam retorted to Freddy.  
"I have the poster of you and Kip Winger making out." Freddy said.  
Pam looked sick.  
"How is that relationship?" Freddy asked.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL SHUT YA UP." Pam yelled.

Freddy knew how to hit you where it hurt.  
Pam would give him that.  
She and Jason retreated into the cabin.

Pam knew that Freddy did have that poster, the poster sold like hotcakes at Kmart.

"Mommy, why is Freddy mean to me?" Jason ask.  
"Well honey, because you you, have a disability."  
Jason was lost... so Pam explained it to him.

It was hard, but Pam eventually muddled through.

"Any questions?" Pam asked.  
"Yeah...we go kick Freddy's ass." Jason answered.  
It pleased Pam.

Pam knew Jason was no fighter, he still screamed when it was bath time, he was deathly afraid of water.

"Jason. We both know your not gonna fight them. They'd hurt you...and besides, Freddy has always been like that."  
Jason shrugged.  
"A jack ass?"  
Pam nodded.  
"Yes, and stop using that language. I think he blames us for Amanda's death...I still feel bad..."  
Jason sat up.  
"Death? Freddy doesn't have a Mommy _or_ daddy?! That's awful!"

"It is." Pam said, hugging Jason close.

Thank god no one could take Jason away...


	31. Ratt Girl

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Kreuger, (formerly Kira Duvane). And why Winger you ask? Well I put my iPod on shuffle and a Winger song poped up...  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pam was getting ready for bed, when Jason knocked on the door to her room.  
"What sweetie?" Pam asked.  
"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" Jason asked, his light blue teddy bear, from when he was a baby, clutched in his hand.  
"Sure sweetie." Pam said, pulling out the covers.

At three Pam was awakened by screams.  
She looked down.  
Jason was sound asleep.  
Then who....  
Freddy was sitting by the lake crying:  
"I want my mom!!!"  
Pam shook her head.  
If only Amanda knew...

Pam tried to warn Amanda that eventually Freddy would just want his mom. But Amanda didn't listen.  
Pam's thoughts drifted to Erich, where was he?  
And with the thoughts of Erich came thoughts of Elias.  
Maybe they got sent to the same jail, and became gay with one another.  
Pam laughed at that thought.  
Don't drop the soap.  
That thought made Pam giggle like a school girl.

Then Jason began to stir...

"Mommy? Who's that? They look really sad...Can you help them?"  
Pam shook her head.  
"It's Freddy..."  
"So, you can't help him?"  
"Well...."

"Well, I can, but Freddy probally won't listen to me."  
"Why, Mommy?" Jason asked.  
"Because, when you two were little babies, Freddy's mommy died, and well Freddy was taken by the state, and I think Freddy thinks it's all my fault." Pam explained.  
Then Pam turned on the TV to VH1.  
The Ratt video for 'Lovin' You Is A Dirty Job' was on, the video that Taryn was in.  
"Taryn! Yes, Freddy would listen to her!" Pam thought aloud.  
"Who's Taryn Mommy?" Jason asked.  
"That girl, in the middle of Stephen Pearcy and Bobby Blotzer. Me and her used to be friends, Freddy loved her."

Jason fell back onto the bed...Freddy...IN LOVE?!  
Gross.

"Mommy, what happened to Freddy's daddy?"  
It was time to talk about Erich...

"Erich was a jerk who wasn't nice to Amanda."  
Jason nodded.  
"And that's why Freddy's sad? Right."  
Pam half-smiled.  
"Yeah...That's it."

"COMING TO SPRINGWOOD ARENA, ON THERE DYSFUNCTIONAL TOUR: DOKKEN! " The TV announced.

Pam had to get Taryn to talk to Freddy... would Freddy remember?  
Would Taryn even be at the concert?

Pam could always call...not after all this time....Surely, she wouldn't remember...

Pam wondered if Taryn was still into Dokken, and was she still tagging along at the concerts...  
She was gonna call the arena...

Taryn had agreed to talk to Freddy.  
Pam just wondered how much good it'd do.

Taryn drove up to Camp Crystal Lake.  
Pam knew from the car, that Taryn really hand't changed a bit.  
There was a huge decal that said "Dokken" on the back window.  
Yup, this was Taryn.

"FREDDY! RATT GIRL!!!!" Pete yelled, as Taryn got out of the car.  
"Oh my god, it is!" Freddy said, amazed.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy sh-" John was repeating.  
Freddy straightened the camp uniform as Taryn strode over.  
She appraised him and gave him a huge hug.  
"I haven't seen you in forever! Are you okay?! Where have you been all this time?!"  
The other little boys were speechless.

"Oh my god, Ratt girl is really here!" John said, excited, all the pre-teen boys loved those girls in the metal vids.  
"Taryn?" Freddy asked.  
"Yeah!" Taryn said, Freddy all of a sudden became very happy.

He hugged her.  
"I missed you!!! I remember everything!"  
"Even the blanket?"  
Taryn nodded.  
"Even the blanket."

"So last time I saw you, you were next to Bobby fuckin Blotzer and Stephen friggen Pearcy!" Freddy said.  
"Yup, Don hooked me up with Ratt for one of my brithdays. Don says hi." Taryn said.  
"Don? Don Dokken?" Pete asked.  
"Yup." Taryn said.  
Pete was amazed.  
John was staring at Taryn.  
"Hey, do you still have the blanket?" Taryn asked Freddy.  
"Yeah." Freddy said.  
Taryn was amazed.  
"Hey, were still friends, right?" Taryn asked.  
Freddy nodded yes.

_Why the hell wouldn't he want to still be friends with potentially the hottest Ratt video chick ever?_  
Freddy smiled again.  
"Pam wanted me to talk to you..." Taryn whispered, pulling Freddy away from his friends.

"Okay." Freddy said.

"Pam told me,that you've been missing your mom."  
"I do miss her." Freddy said.  
"It's okay."

"No it's not!"  
Taryn hugged him.  
Poor kid....Why were his arms bruised?

"Hey, how about I take you out for ice cream." Taryn asked.  
"Sure!"

After they had gotten away from the camp, Taryn had to ask....  
"What happened to your arms exactly?"  
Freddy went quiet and shrugged, tears barely held back were sliding down his cheeks freely.  
"No where..."

"You can tell me, you know I can keep a secret." Taryn said.  
"Okay. Can I trust you?"  
"Yes. I swear on Don Dokken's life that I would never tell anyone!" Taryn said, and for her, that was do or die.  
"Okay, well this guy I live with, well he's really abusive..."

Freddy paused.  
"He's a drunken ass...likes to beat me too...It's loads of fun living with _Mr. Underwood_...."  
Freddy intoned his name sarcastically.  
Taryn sat back.  
"Why?"

"Does he need a reason?" Freddy asked, turning on the radio, Ratt blaring.  
"I know what ya mean, my parents were like that, but hey yeah Don. Don saved me." Taryn said.  
"I just hate Mr. Underwood so much!" Freddy said.

"I wish I could kill him." Freddy sighed.

"Frame him." Taryn said.  
Freddy never found Taryn hotter than now.  
Freddy was really in love.


	32. George and Taryn

**NOTES: DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE CREDIT! This story is made by me AND Kira Kreuger, (formerly Kira Duvane). Dokken concerts... F-U-N! LMAO!**

**YES! TARYN IS DATING GEORGE LYNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Taryn and Freddy finally reached the arena.  
It was packed.  
Once they walked inside, Taryn stopped at a tee shirt vendor, and asked Freddy if he wanted one.  
"Sure!" Freddy said, picking out a black one with the whole band on it.

As they waited to get in the doors Freddy ran his fingers over the shirt.  
It was so soft.  
Just like the pink blanket he kept from so long ago.

Taryn and Freddy finally reached the arena.  
It was packed.  
Once they walked inside, Taryn stopped at a tee shirt vendor, and asked Freddy if he wanted one.  
"Sure!" Freddy said, picking out a black one with the whole band on it.

As they waited to get in the doors Freddy ran his fingers over the shirt.  
It was so soft.  
Just like the pink blanket he kept from so long ago.

"Freddy, are you excited?"  
"Yeah! This is my first concert." Freddy said.  
"Awesome. Dokken puts on a great show." Taryn said.

Freddy felt like a 'big boy' now that Taryn was next to him.

"Okay, so where are our seats?" Freddy asked, expecting to be in the last few rows.  
"Front." Taryn said, Freddy was amazed.

Freddy was excited.  
No words could describe the way he felt right now....

"So, what's a concert like?" Freddy asked, as they sat down.

"Loud." Taryn said.  
Freddy leaned back in his seat.

"How many Dokken shows did you even see?"  
"More than anyone here I bet. I probably saw them at least 50 times, hey when you live with the lead singer.. it's just as normal as going to the super market."

The super market reminded Freddy he was hungry.  
"Hey Taryn...I'm starved..."

"We just had Dairy Queen!" Taryn joked.  
"Look, I haven't really eaten anything in weeks." Freddy said.  
"Okay, the show dosen't start for another hour, lets go to the food court area of the arena."

Freddy smiled.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Taryn asked.

"Because." Freddy smiled, ordering ONE large Pepsi.  
"Freddy, that's huge. You should get a medium."  
"No, I'm gonna share." Freddy said, putting two straws in the cup.

He then bought one bag of Skittles.

Taryn smiled.  
"We can go back into the main part now." Freddy said, leading Taryn back to the seats.  
Freddy sat the cup of Pepsi down in front of an amplifier.

Taryn grabbed it.  
"If this fell on that..." Taryn started, only to realize Freddy wasn't paying attention.

He was too busy listening to Don Dokken and George Lynch fight.

"GEORGE! KEEP YOUR FUCK"IN HANDS OFF HER!!!!" Don shrieked.  
George just laughed.  
"You can't stand that she likes me can you Don?" George teased.

"Hey, Taryn, who are they talkin about?"  
Taryn stopped drinking the Pepsi.  
"Some uh girl, who likes Dokken very, very, very, very much." Taryn trailed off.  
"TARYN!" Freddy yelled, snapping Taryn out of her trance.  
"IT'S ME!" Taryn wailed.

Freddy was really hurt and 'accidentally' spilled the Pepsi on Taryn.

"Oops." Taryn said.  
"Need a napkin?" Freddy asked, hoping he still had a chance.  
And before she knew it, Freddy was back with paper towels, and started to clean up where he spilt the soda, on her chest.

"Freddy?" Taryn cautioned.  
He looked up.  
"What?"

"You know, I could have wiped up the soda."  
"No, I should. I'm tiring to be a gentleman."

"Gentlemen do not touch ladies chests..."  
"Your not a lady...just a girl..."

Taryn let that roll off her chest.  
She knew Freddy was upset, because she was dating George, not him.

'Puke-tastic!' Freddy thought to himself watching Taryn butt-in to butt-out Don.

The show was starting in 15 minutes.  
Freddy had to win Taryn over.

No questions about it.  
She had to be his...


	33. First KissUPDATE!

**You know the drill, me and Kira Krueger co-write this, give her some credit, cause if it wasn't for her IDK tht this story would be where it is now.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Good!" Taryn said, sipping her Pepsi.  
"Are you mad at me?" Freddy asked.  
"Heck no!" Taryn smiled.

"Why would I be mad you?" Taryn asked.  
Freddy sat still.  
"I don't know..."

Then the show ended and Taryn and George were being lovey dovey.  
Freddy lost all intrest, and respect for Taryn.  
"Hey, can you just bring me back to the camp. Please." Freddy asked sadly.  
He had to forget about Taryn.  
Outta Sight Outta Mind Freddy thought about Taryn.  
And so Taryn brought Freddy back to the lake.  
It was the last time Freddy saw Taryn.  
He hated Taryn now.

"Um,..Hello..."  
Freddy looked up and gasped...  
She was gorgeous!

Freddy was in shock by this girl's beauty.  
She was just so breath takingly beautiful.  
"What's your name?" Freddy asked this girl.  
"Loretta, and you are?" Loretta asked.  
"Freddy."

Loretta's hazel eyes started to dart around.  
"Well, Freddy, have you seen Jason? Or Pam?"  
Freddy scowled.  
"Have you?" Loretta's eyes held his, and for a terrifying second, Freddy began to lose control.

"Hi Freddy!" Jason said, cheerfully.  
Freddy grumbled.

"Stay away from _Her_!" Freddy grunted.  
Jason looked thoroughly confused.  
"Stay away from who?!"  
Freddy smacked his forehead.  
"HER!"

"Loretta is my friend, Freddy! " Jason said, sorta scared.  
Pam got up from her seat and see why the boys were fighting.

Freddy stopped arguing as Pam neared.  
"Your friend said to tell you she was waiting for you over there....okay buddy?"  
Jason stood speechless.  
"Are you bipolar Krueger?" Loretta shouted behind him.

Freddy was taken back at Loretta's remark, and it only made him madder.  
He had to have Loretta, if it was the last thing he did, no one was going to get in his way- not even Jason or Pam.

Loretta grabbed Jason's arm.  
"Come on Jay-Jay!!"  
Freddy's blood was boiling.  
Pam raced over to his side.  
"FREDDY?! WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU LOOK SICK!"

Freddy slapped Pam.  
"FREDDY!" Pam yelled, shocked at Freddy's behavior.

Freddy looked almost demonic as he ran back toward his friends.

Pam was confused.  
"Pam, what is wrong with Freddy?" Loretta asked, while putting her marshmallow on a stick.  
"I really don't know, Loretta." Pam said.  
"He's sorta cute, but he's sorta scary." Loretta added on.  
Pam smiled slightly.

Then she shuttered.  
Amanda had felt that way too.  
Jason sat watching his mother and Loretta's faces.  
"What's wrong?"

Pam sighed in.  
Pam debated on telling Jason, and Loretta the Whole story...

"What's wrong?" Loretta asked.  
Pam sighed.  
Truth time.

"Okay, when I was pregnant with Jason, I was great friends with Freddy's mother, Amanda. She was a wonderful person. Troubled, but a great person, a great friend. When she gave birth to Freddy, she thought he was a mirror image of his father. Amanda was scared. Scared because Freddy's father did some nasty things to Amanda." Pam started.

Loretta huddled closer to Pam.  
"Like what?"

Pam sipped her Mug Root Beer before saying, "Well uh lets just say very adult, X rated things, against her will."

Loretta and Jason shuttered.  
"What happened to you then?" Loretta whimpered.  
Pam looked stunned.

"Well, let's just say I was a bit of a floozy. And well, okay, Erich, Freddy's father, well he kidnapped Jason once when he was little. And well to get him back, I kinda had to do an X rated thing with Freddy's father." Pam said, looking haunted.

Loretta shuttered smoothing her uniform over herself.

"I'm not proud of it one bit." Pam said.

Jason looked over Loretta's shoulder.  
"Wanna go talk to Freddy?" He suggested meekly.

"He might hurt me, and do x rated things!" Loretta said, looking scared.

Pam laughed, "I doubt it...."  
The two children stood up, linked arms and walked determinedly over to the rejected boy.

"Hey" Loretta asked.  
Freddy looked up.

"What the fuck do ya want?"  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Jason yelled, punching Freddy limply.

"What are u gonna do retard?" Freddy snapped.

Loretta slapped Freddy in the face.

"Well Jason is a retard." Freddy said.

She slapped him harder.  
Freddy shrank back in pain.

"You hit me you....you.....BITCH!" Freddy roared indignantly.  
Pam rushed over.  
"I was gonna say I liked you Freddy!" Loretta yelled desperately trying to calm him down.

Pam wanted to keep her distance, and not get too involved, but she knew something had to be done, but instead, Freddy walked over to Loretta.

Loretta trembled slightly as Freddy walked her way.  
"F-f-freddy?...Are you gonna hurt me?" She whispered, terrified to breath.  
Freddy looked genuinely shocked.  
"Uh,...No....Why would I?"  
Loretta sighed thankfully.  
"I don't know..I just thought you were that angry......"  
She hugged him.

"No, not really angry. I just like you. And I don't wanna seem like a sissy." Freddy said.

Loretta nodded.  
"Oh....I get it...."  
She didn't really though.  
She was terrified of Freddy.

"So yeah.." Freddy trailed off.

Loretta tensed.  
She suddenly gasped realizing what she was waiting for.....She was waiting for Freddy to kiss her......

And that Freddy did! They had there first kiss!


	34. What Hurts The Most

The next morning, when all the kids woke up for breakfast, Freddy and Loretta kept glancing at one another, then looking away. It was a pattern. Quick glance, look away. Quick glance, look away.

"You guys okay?" Pam asked, as she was putting pancakes on their plates and handing them little cartons of orange juice.

"Yeah, just tired I guess..." Freddy answered quickly, shifting his eyes back to Loretta.  
Loretta grinned and grabbed his hand under the table.  
From the corner of the room, Jason and the rest of the "retarded rejects" sat watching the rest of the mess hall.

Jason watched with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Loretta was my friend first!" Jason thought to himself.

"Fred is mean, he doesn't deserve a girl as nice as her!" Jason said aloud this time.

Jason sighed and picked at his pancake which was now saturated in cheap maple syrup.

He threw it at Freddy. It was a feeble attempt because it didn't go too far.

Pam picked it up and sat it upright on the table.

She looked at Jason sadly. Why did this always happen to him?

It was already difficult for him to make friends...

"Mom?" Jason asked meekly. "What, hun?" Pam asked, putting her hand gentley on her son's back. "Is there such thing as karma? Will it bite Freddy in the butt eventually?"

Pam sisn't even know that Jason knew what Karma was.

"Why do you say that?" She asked distracted by two boys throwing pancakes.

"Because in the story counselor Chrissy told us, there was a boy who was real mean to another boy, and karma bit the mean boy in the butt in a dog form." Jason said. Pam smiled and hugged Jason.

"I don't know hun...Some people get away with everything...even murder..." She smiled playfully and took up the kids plates.

"Ma-ma-urrrder?" Jason said shakily. "Their mommies don't ground them for it?" Jason trembled. "Hun, Momma's gotta work now...Go play..." She looked up as a counselor beckoned her over. Pam smiled slightly. "it's just an expression honey...Don't worry about it..."

Jason ran off to go play...or at least attempt to play with the other kids...

Freddy kicked sand in his face as he walked by with Loretta holding his arm. Jason ignored it as best he could.

"Hey, you the STE-EW-PID kid!" Jack called over as Jason played in the sand quietly. "Loretta! Aren't you gonna help?" Jason asked,but it was a little to quiet for anyone to hear.  
Jason wished for someone to help him...for a friend...for anyone to pay him some mind...having the attention to be positive. But the outlook wasn't too good.

She just stood back. She felt bad for Jason of course-But, she also realized, that maybe she was in love with freddy. Even at the tender age of 10. Freddy finally stopped insulting Jason and took Loretta for a walk along the lake's edge. Loretta watched Freddy in admiration.

"Its so beautiful here...I love the lake." Loretta said happily. He put his arm around her. "Your really pretty, Loretta,you know that?" Fred said looking into her eyes.

Loretta looked away unsure if this was a joke or not.

Freddy watched her earnestly waiting for a response.

"I'm being serious..." Fred said, still looking into her eyes.

Loretta sighed.

Emotions like this were not normal in 10 year old girls and 12 year old boys.

"Freddy, Do you think your being to serious about...um, us?" "Maybe, but who knows? Maybe we'll be one of those couples that started young and stay together for ever!" Fred said.

Loretta smiled. Forever with Freddy?

That was a dream come true-always having to be friends with Jason?

That would be a nightmare-especially if he got the idea she liked him.

-meanwhile-

Jason ran to find Pam. Jason was scared...he had a gut feeling that something would happen...something bad.

He did find her.

"What's wrong angel puff?" Pam mumbled.

"I have a real bad feeling mom!" Jason said' hugging her. "Jason, I can assure you nothing bad will happen!" Pam said. Jason just hugged her. Pam smiled.

Loretta walked by the two by herself for once.  
"Hi!" Jason said.

Loretta kept the smile plastered on her face, but it was fake.

"Hi Jason." She said brightly.

Jason smiled.

Loretta shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you want anything in particular?" She asked quietly.

"no" Jason nodded.

Loretta nodded back and started to skip off. Pam caught her when they were far enough away that Jason couldn't hear.

"we needa talk Loretta."Pam said.

Loretta trembled.

"yes ma'am?" She mumbled.

"you like Fred?" Pam nodded.  
"Yes." Loretta sighed.  
"Ah...well promise me that you wont forget about Jason...yours only positive friend."Pam said.

"Uh...Sure...I won't..."Loretta said quietly.

Freddy was waiting by the dock for her-She was excited about the party tonight.

"Go on now." Pam said letting Loretta go off.  
Pam watched. So did Jason. He was hurt.

Pam hugged her son. "I know ,it hurts."Pam said.

Jason mumbled in her arm.

"But why does it hurt?"

"Because sadly, that's just life. I know it sucks...but its just one of those things we have to deal with. Believe me Jason, I've been hurt many, many times before." Pam explained hugging Jason super close. Pam didn't mind being hurt, she just didn't like to see her son hurt. It wasn't fair. Jason has to go thou his whole life like this.

Loretta waved from next to Freddy.

Jason waved back.

She looked away and kissed Freddy's cheek. He blushed.

"You have lips like an angel." Fred said.

"I love you Freddy...forever." Loretta promised holding his hand with their arms intertwined.

Freddy smiled as the sun started to go down.

It was the perfect setting for a cheesy romance-A serious, childhood, "Romance".

Freddy felt Loretta lean her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her to his side not wanting to let go.

Soon, they both got up to go get ready for the party.

**Yes... It's been a long time coming. so here is an update. Hope you enjoy! :) Yes I know the formatting is all off and crap like that, but it's just cause the computer I'm using is stupid lol**


End file.
